


Un día a mediados de invierno

by liwk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One-Shot, Slash, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwk/pseuds/liwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción]. Autor: norton_gale. Sólo un poco de magia antigua puede templar el frío que parece haberse apoderado del corazón de Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día a mediados de invierno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Mid-Winter's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6518) by norton_gale. 



> Traduje esta historia para el #8 de Intruders con el permiso de norton_gale; lo subo aquí como un archivo personal, pero no tengo inconveniente en removerlo si surge algún problema.

**  
**

**VEINTE AÑOS DESPUÉS**

 **  
**

  


Agosto

I.

Esta es, probablemente, la última conversación que Harry espera tener con Molly Weasley. La última.

 _¡Albus tiene talento para las Pociones Muggles! ¡Lily está metida en serios problemas! ¡James fue sorprendido sacrificando a una cabra!_ Sin importar lo absurdo que fuera, ha considerado cada uno de esos improbables escenarios a lo largo de los años con absoluto detalle. Pero nunca había considerado éste, precisamente.

Juega nervioso con los dedos de sus manos, los dobla, los desdobla, hasta que parecen atrofiados e inservibles. Una rima infantil resuena sin sentido en su cabeza. _Ahí está el centro, la aguja está ahí_ …

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

 _Abre las puertas…_ El tono de Molly Weasley se mantiene suave, pero su voz suena asfixiada por la ansiedad. Ella se estira un poco para tomar su mano sobre la mesita de café, y él se lo permite. Su apretón, usualmente firme, se siente frágil ahora, insustancial. Molly se está haciendo vieja aún siendo una sangre limpia, piensa Harry y trata de respirar con normalidad aunque tenga un nudo en la garganta.

 _…y ella los mira a todos_. Harry se obliga a tomar un poco de té caliente e intenta recomponerse antes de hablar.

—Desde ayer, durante el almuerzo —confiesa. Nunca antes ha sido más consciente de que la mujer sentada frente a él es la madre de Ginny. Se toma un minuto para aclararse la garganta—. Estaba en el Londres Muggle. Pensé en comprarle un regalo. Hemos estado muy distanciados últimamente.

—Muy dulce de tu parte —lo interrumpe Molly.

Harry se muerde la lengua entonces. No dulce, más bien estúpido. Pero es tiempo de desahogarse y no de corregir el adjetivo mal empleado.

—Eh… entonces —dice él—. Me dirigí hasta una joyería en Tottenham Court Road. La que siempre está cambiando los diseños del aparador. Ginny nunca ha confiado en mi buen gusto y quería conseguirle algo realmente lindo esta vez.

Harry hace una pausa y pasa saliva con dificultad.

—Y fue entonces cuando… los vi, adentro. Ginny estaba con este sujeto... Clive Fleming, creo...

—He oído hablar de él —dice Molly—. Es jugador de los Cannons, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cazador?

—Has estado escuchando a Ron, entonces —repone él con una sonrisa cáustica—. Sí, es él. Al principio, todo estaba bien. Ginny me dijo que había intentado conseguir una entrevista con él desde hace tiempo; y cuando la consiguió, me alegré por ella. ¿Puedes creerlo? —pregunta Harry, su voz sonando ligeramente amenazante—. ¡En realidad estaba feliz por ella!

Molly Weasley continúa sujetando su mano y cuando él termina, le da un rápido apretón.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también —Harry pierde la mirada en el mantel mientras le cuenta a Molly los sórdidos detalles. La forma tan íntima (¡y tan reprobable!) en que Fleming toca el brazo desnudo de Ginny. La manera en que ella se sacude el cabello y le sonríe (no, ríe) en respuesta, como una colegiala. El cómo Fleming se inclina después y luego la besa en los labios, ocasionando que Ginny vuelque los paquetes que lleva en los brazos.

Harry le cuenta a Molly acerca de la sensación sofocante en su pecho, de cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensa en ese instante y un impulso de asesinar a Fleming, ahí mismo, amenaza con salir. Usar la varita, no habría sido suficiente. Harry quiere estrangularlo con sus propias manos, retorcerle el cuello, hacerlo polvo. Harry lo mataría y después tiraría su cadáver a los pies de Ginny. Como un sacrificio, o un acto de amor.

Pero en vez de eso, admite Harry, se tambalea fuera de la tienda sin confrontarlos y guarda su ira para él, enfundándose en ella como si se tratase de una capa. Famoso o no, Harry Potter no es el tipo de persona a la que le gusta armar escándalos.

—¿Y ella sabe que los viste? —pregunta Molly después. El camarero la mira expectante, sus platos y copas limpias desde hace tiempo sobre la mesa, pero ella lo despide con un gesto amable.

—Sí —le responde él—. Hablé con ella anoche, después de acostar a los niños. Ella dice que han estado viéndose desde hace semanas. Y que es porque, según dice, yo no logro satisfacerla. Dice que para ella nunca ha sido suficiente.

—¡Oh, Harry! —le consuela Molly, su rostro se ensombrece en desencanto, y Harry no está seguro de qué es lo que le molesta más: si el que todo esto esté pasando o el hecho de que su hija no se lo haya confiado antes—. No sé que decir. Lo siento. Realmente no lo sabía.

—Lo sé —dice Harry y es entonces cuando descubre que no puede mirar aquellos ojos cálidos, porque son iguales a los marrones de Ginny—. No creo que pueda seguir hablando sobre esto. Al menos no por ahora.

—Entiendo —Molly asiente, y Harry se siente ridículamente agradecido por su discreción—. Y… ¿Has tenido noticias de Duddley últimamente?

Una de las cosas que más aprecia de Molly Weasley, es el hecho de que ella se preocupa genuinamente por sus parientes Muggles, a quien ella apenas ha visto y de los que tiene tan pocas razones para recordar. Son sólo algunos en la familia Weasley, los que mencionan a los Muggles con los que creció; pero Molly y Arthur tienen un corazón enorme y siempre muestran interés.

—No muy buenas, me temo —Harry sonríe cuando piensa en Duddley Dursley. Al mudarse a Yorkshire, su primo había frustrado cualquier ambición de respetabilidad burguesa que hubiesen tenido sus padres para él. Ahí, había comprado una granja, y se había casado con la hija del antiguo dueño: una alegre y sagaz jovencita de provincia. Algunas veces, Duddley le cuenta a Harry que ha encontrado más felicidad en la granja de la que alguna vez hubiese cosechado de haber escuchado a su padre. Ahora es un granjero; y no un vendedor ni un hombre de finanzas.

Harry desenrolla el último envío de su primo y lo extrae desde el bolsillo de su capa de Auror.

—Una helada inesperada arruinó la siembra de patatas este año. Y Prue está encinta otra vez.

—Lo superará —repone Molly firmemente—. Y tú también.

  


 

II.

Una constante en la vida de Harry Potter es el trabajo. Cada mañana se prepara para el momento de desaparecer del salón de su casa, aún sumergido en penumbras, para llegar a su acogedora oficina, una zona neutral donde cualquier clase de conflicto siempre está presente, aunque rara vez de índole personal.

El Departamento de Ejecución de la Ley Mágica representa ahora un refugio para él, tal y como lo ha sido los últimos catorce años. De alguna forma, sabe que Ginny siente lo mismo hacia su propio empleo, aunque nunca lo haya admitido abiertamente. Su labor como corresponsal de Quidditch en El Profeta la requiere noches fuera de casa, en pequeños viajes lejos de la familia, que Ginny está siempre dispuesta a hacer.

Harry piensa que su matrimonio se parece mucho a todos los demás. Después de un cierto punto, se conocían tanto el uno al otro, que ya no tenían nada de qué hablar, excepto por supuesto, de sus hijos. Y una vez que estos ingresaron a Hogwarts, Ginny y él hablaron aún menos cada vez. Si alguna vez lo hacían, peleaban constantemente. Por eso, Harry estaba siempre temeroso de iniciar una conversación; Ginny lo aguijoneaba, negándose a abandonar la discusión hasta que lo consideraba suficientemente humillado. Parecía que ella estaba determinada todo el tiempo a tener la última palabra, y siempre lo conseguía. Después de tres escasas horas de sueño, Harry se sentiría miserablemente cansado e irritable en el trabajo, y poco dispuesto a regresar a casa por la revancha.

Tal vez, reflexiona, no es el trabajo lo que mantiene a Ginny alejada últimamente. Es verdad, el apetito sexual de su esposa siempre ha superado con creces el suyo. Cuando Harry se tumba cada noche en la cama, normalmente se contenta con un beso de buenas noches antes de sucumbir a los encantos de las suaves sábanas, a su almohada cálida y a los dulces sueños. Para Ginny, eso nunca es suficiente. Ella trepa ávida sobre él, asalta sus labios y entrechoca la cadera con su entrepierna. Algunas veces, Harry finge dormir; otras, le permite seguir adelante. Por lo general, es mejor no protestar.

A los cuarenta y tres, Harry Potter es un adulto sensible y maduro; tanto como la mujer que se ha casado con él. Por eso, después de la _Gran Charla_ y una vez que ambos dejan de gritar y de arrojarse hechizos, llegan a un _Acuerdo Mutuo_. Ginny se quedaría con la casa y con la mayoría de los muebles; Harry se mudaría de vuelta al viejo y ancestral Grimmauld Place; y hasta su regreso a Hogwarts, en otoño, los niños pasarían los fines de semana con su padre. Harry no esperaba pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, de cualquier forma. A los dieciocho, su atractivo y desgarbado hijo, James Potter, reserva todo su tiempo libre para la chica rubia de turno y ya ha logrado reunir suficiente dinero en su bóveda de Gringotts para tener su propio departamento. El que le sigue, Albus, de diecisiete, está loco por el Quidditch y, por tanto, se pasa el día entero practicando, aún cuando ni siquiera están en temporada. Y finalmente, está Lily, quien no hace más que colgarse de la Red Flú de los Potter, para hablar de chicos lindos con sus amigas del colegio.

Sin el bullicio constante de su familia, el silencio le parece aplastante. Harry casi no soporta estar en casa. Desde entonces, Grimmauld Place no se siente como un hogar y se pregunta angustiado si algún día lo será. Cada vez se queda más tarde en el trabajo; pero, paradójicamente, se siente menos productivo que nunca. De un tiempo para acá, asigna Aurores a casos cerrados y manda lechuzas con mensajes erróneos a los lugares incorrectos. Nunca puede dormir, y siempre le es difícil despertar. Por eso, no se siente sorprendido cuando, una mañana, recibe un aviso urgente de la Oficina del Ministro de Magia.

Es temprano, ni siquiera son la nueve, y Harry suelta un bostezo mientras camina por los fríos corredores del Ministerio, inhalando la fresca fragancia a limón que el hechizo limpiador ha dejado la noche anterior. Es probable que se trate de una reprimenda, pero tampoco le preocupa demasiado. Siempre hay una forma sutil de salir de este tipo de situaciones. Lo ha hecho antes y lo logrará ahora también.

—Harry.

Harry asiente.

—Buenos días, Kingsley.

El Ministro Shacklebolt lo saluda de vuelta, casi solemne, y gesticula señalando la silla que precede su suntuoso escritorio de caoba. Hay algo confortablemente sólido en su poder de mando e incluso los Muggles pueden sentirlo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor? —dice Harry con soltura, su tono cordial ocultando la sensación de pesadez que empieza a urdirle la boca del estómago. Siempre es mejor tomar la iniciativa en este tipo de conversaciones.

—Nunca te has tomado un periodo sabático, ¿cierto?

Harry niega con la cabeza.

—No, mucho que hacer.

Kingsley enlaza los dedos frente a sí y gira un poco en su gran silla de cuero.

—¿No has considerado —comienza sugerente—, que éste sería un buen momento para tomar uno?

—No, no lo había pensado —responde Harry intentando no sonar tan a la defensiva como está seguro que suena—. Y preferiría no hacerlo, si no le importa.

—Ronald Weasley parece estar disfrutando del suyo. Recibí una lechuza de Malta el otro día. Él y su familia están pasando algunos días ahí para relajarse, disfrutar del sol, sumergirse en los lagos y gozar de la buena vida.

Harry asiente de nuevo. Él sabe que no hay ningún lago en Malta, fue Ron quien se lo dijo.

Kingsley alza los hombros.

—El punto es, que he visto el mismo caso con anterioridad. Un sinfín de Aurores han pasado por esto. Mucho trabajo, nada de tiempo libre, pobre desempeño laboral. Es un escenario clásico —termina, inclinando el antebrazo sobre el escritorio para apoyar la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y estudiar con atención el rostro de Harry.

—Tal vez podría tomarme una semana. Eso sería suficiente —y cuando lo dice, Harry se encuentra a sí mismo sintiéndose agradecido por la consideración que ha mostrado Kingsley, y por su discreción, fría y profesional. Satisfecho por el hecho de que su jefe no haya traído a colación el asunto de la traición de Ginny, o el de su divorcio. El Mundo Mágico continúa siendo pequeño y los rumores suelen correr por aquí y allá; e incluso si no hubiese sido el famoso Harry Potter, o el jefe del Departamento de Ejecución de la Ley Mágica, habría estado de boca en boca. Alejarse un tiempo podría sentarle bien, fuera del alcance de miradas compasivas que, está seguro, ya no podría soportar.

—Quizás necesites expandir tus horizontes un poco —Kingsley abre un cajón de su escritorio y le entrega una copia de _El Profeta_.

Frente a sus ojos, en blanco y negro, se encuentra la sección de clasificados. Harry se queda un momento con la boca abierta.

—¿Usted está...? Usted no puede estar despidiéndome.

—No, tú siempre tendrás un lugar aquí. Al menos mientras yo esté a cargo —explica Kingsley con una risa suave—. Mira la parte inferior del lado izquierdo, por favor.

Y cuando Harry comprende qué es lo que Kingsley intenta mostrarle, sus ojos se ensanchan mientras se enfoca por completo en el texto.

—No estará sugiriendo que debo solicitar... —señala el final de la página, justo a aquella inequívoca escritura gótica— ...el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

—Harry —dice Kingsley—. Sé que estos meses no han sido nada fáciles para ti. Así que, date un respiro. El Ministerio está preparado para subsidiar sabáticos.

—Sí. Hasta de un año, después de diez de servicio —completa Harry—. He leído el Manual de Empleados, ¿sabe?

—¿Podrías al menos considerarlo? ¡Vamos! Sé que siempre has deseado compensar todo lo que Hogwarts te dio cuando niño: ésta es tu oportunidad.

Hay una pausa notable antes de que Harry logre hablar de nuevo—: Pago matrícula completa por tres niños, me parece que eso es más que suficiente.

—Harry.

El aludido mira a Kingsley por un largo rato; después suspira y llega a una respuesta.

  


 

  
Septiembre   


I.

La oficina de la Directora no es tan diferente a la que existía en los días en que Harry iba al colegio. Recubierta con un panel de madera oscura y misteriosos instrumentos mágicos de apariencia frágil. Su mente se sumerge en recuerdos mientras McGonagall habla con él; memorias de las incontables horas que pasó ahí cuando era estudiante y confiaba en Dumbledore, de la noche en que atestiguó el intento fallido de asesinato de Draco Malfoy, e incluso de aquel día, no tan lejano al fin de la guerra, en el que finalmente consiguió persuadir a la administración de colgar el retrato de Snape…

—¿Harry? ¿Ya tienes listo el programa de tus clases? —. El tono que imprime McGonagall en su voz lo trae de regreso al presente; y entonces, Harry se endereza en su asiento, curvando los labios en una amable sonrisa—. Efectivamente, Minerva. Ya he preparado el esquema general. Todo está bajo control.

McGonagall sonríe de vuelta y se ajusta el cuello de la túnica.

—Bien —dice luego—. Sólo una cosa más. Estoy buscando a un reemplazo para el entrenador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. ¿Te importaría hacerte cargo? Sólo en caso de que Madame Johnson necesite ayuda, por supuesto.

Harry sonríe. Ya conoce la reputación que Angelina Johnson se ha ganado a lo largo de sus cuatro embarazos: la de trabajar todos los días hasta la fecha del parto—: Claro, no hay problema. Me encanta la idea de verla de nuevo. Y a Neville también.

—Cierto. Verás algunas caras familiares por aquí este año; espero que eso te haga sentir como en casa. Una de ellas, incluso, es una adición de último momento. Como tú.

—¿Quién? —cuestiona Harry.

—Necesitaba un reemplazo temporal para Hodges, nuestro Profesor de Pociones... que se está recuperando de los efectos de una desafortunada maldición Latviana Sella-labios, ya sabes. Así que uno de sus socios ha aceptado tomar su puesto este año.

—Se refiere a Gregory Goyle, ¿cierto? —Harry prácticamente puede sentir las conexiones de su cerebro girando a toda velocidad. Tiene que ser Goyle, tiene que ser él, piensa Harry, aunque apenas pueda imaginarle alguna capacidad de enseñanza. No puede ser el otro socio de Hodges, la persona que menos desearía encontrarse justo ahora que se siente tan inestable; por favor, él no.

—No. Es Draco Malfoy.

Cuando Harry logra asimilar la sorpresa, finge que se aclara la garganta. Malfoy no podría importarle menos. Su presencia no lo importuna, ni un poco—: Me alegra escuchar que… esté de vuelta —responde neutro—. Y ahora la cuestión importante —añade tratando de pensar en una—. El, eh, Profesor Flitwick todavía enseña en Hogwarts, ¿cierto?

  


 

II.

—Entonces, ¿no estás saliendo con nadie? —pregunta Harry. Resulta increíblemente extraño el estar sentado a la mesa de profesores con antiguos compañeros de Gryffindor. Dentro del alcance de su vista periférica, puede ver a Lily comiendo en la mesa en la que él lo hacía veinte años atrás, riéndose y sacudiendo su largo cabello pelirrojo. Albus está ahí también, comiendo satisfecho un festín de alitas de pollo.

Por su parte, Neville parece sorprendido—: No, no realmente —responde—. ¿Y tú?

—No —contesta Harry suavemente. Han pasado cuatro años desde el divorcio de Neville, y Harry se muere por preguntar: ¿Cuándo comienzas a sentirte mejor? ¿Cuándo es que dejas de sentir dolor, culpa o resentimiento?

—Aunque, hay cierta persona con la que no me importaría salir —comenta Neville, dejando asomar un ligero sonrojo.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Harry. Del otro lado del comedor, Lily gesticula con las manos y tiene esa expresión cómica y exagerada en el rostro que distorsiona sus hermosas facciones. Debe estar tratando de impresionar a algún profesor, supone Harry. Sus amigas sonríen alrededor. Unos cuantos asientos más allá, Albus intenta conseguir más patatas fritas.

—¿Conoces a Felicia Lin? Es la nueva profesora de EstuDios Muggles. Viene de Canadá. Se crió con una familia Muggle, como tú. Y ella… —Neville suelta de pronto un suspiro—, no sólo es linda. No es como cualquier otra profesora, es totalmente impresionante.

—Wow —dice Harry asombrado y se pregunta cuánto le llevará empezar a encontrar a una profesora, o a cualquier mujer, en realidad, totalmente impresionante otra vez. Neville podría tener una respuesta para eso; después de todo, él ha pasado por lo mismo, y sabe todo lo que queda por saber.

Neville se golpea la frente, levantándose con increíble rapidez—: Lo siento, Harry... Tengo que irme… recordé que comencé a alimentar a las Rosas come-roedores a intervalos regulares. ¡Son muy frágiles! Y el siguiente es en cinco minutos.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes —dice Harry—. Podemos continuar después —. Apenas completa la frase, Neville sale disparado fuera de la habitación y Harry piensa, consternado, que no ha estado así de excitado por su trabajo en un largo, largo tiempo.

De un momento al siguiente, Harry no soporta la única e inanimada compañía de su plato todavía medio-lleno de comida. Se encuentra, de pronto, en un cuadro extraño, lleno de alumnos con rostros desconocidos y profesores con los que nunca ha hablado antes. Su mirada busca entonces alguna cara familiar en ese océano de túnicas negras. Tal vez pueda encontrar a Angelina por alguna parte.

Pero, en vez de eso, descubre a alguien más. Una mujer con una túnica larga y curtida, el cabello gris-castaño recogido sobre la nuca y los lentes enormes que se balancean peligrosamente sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, Harry Potter —lo aborda ella—. He visto que este año será muy exitoso para ti.

Harry agita el aire y saluda a su antigua profesora de Adivinación—: Encantado de verte. ¿Hablamos luego? Disculpa, estoy buscando a un amigo… —Harry deja que su voz se pierda mientras se aleja de la mesa de profesores. Esta noche, lo que menos le interesa escuchar es lo que las hojas de té de Sybil Trelawney tienen que decir acerca de su inminente deceso.

Sus ojos continúan estudiando la habitación hasta que se enfocan en un blanco perfecto: una silla vacía situada al final de la mesa rectangular que está enfrente. Una sola persona está sentada en el lado opuesto de la silla, y su rostro parece estar bien oculto detrás de un periódico local.

—¿Te importa si me siento? —pregunta Harry.

Lentamente, Draco Malfoy aparta la vista de su lectura vespertina y lo mira arrugando la frente. Le dirige a Harry un asentimiento vago y después se vuelve al periódico otra vez.

Harry no puede hacer más que componer una mueca de disgusto. No ha sabido absolutamente nada de Draco Malfoy desde que le salvó la vida, dos veces, cuando estaban casi por terminar la escuela. Y ahora, Malfoy apenas se molesta en dirigirle un movimiento de cabeza; el mismo asentimiento indiferente que había recibido aquel frío día de otoño cinco años atrás, cuando despidió a Albus en King Cross la primera vez. Impersonal, apenas cordial, como si Harry fuera un extraño que estuviera buscando el favor benevolente de Draco Malfoy. Como si él y Harry no se hubieran odiado, con creciente intensidad, cada día, durante seis largos años de colegio. Como si Malfoy nunca hubiese mirado a Harry como si fuera su última esperanza, como alguien que mira a un amante, mientras Harry intentaba sacarlos a ambos con vida de la Sala de los Menesteres.

A pesar de todo, Harry se desliza en el asiento vacío que está frente a él.

—Me enteré de que enseñarás pociones, este año.

Malfoy eleva la cabeza nuevamente, su rostro mostrando una mueca austera pero también solemne. Las entradas del cabello que tiene en la frente son un poco más visibles ahora, pero el resto se mantiene tan rubio y arreglado como siempre.

—Oíste bien —contesta sin intentar ocultar su desencanto—. Claramente tienes un don para las noticias, Potter, probablemente porque a menudo se tratan de ti.

Malfoy dobla el periódico para que Harry pueda leer el titular de la primera plana. _El divorcio de los Potter, ¿de quién es la culpa? Nuestro dinero está con ella._

Harry frunce el ceño y entonces nota algo más justo en esa misma página—: Y mira a quién tenemos en las noticias también —comenta llanamente. Un poco más pequeña, se encuentra la fotografía de la vista frontal de la tienda que Malfoy tiene en Hogsmeade; botellas y un sin fin de viales de colores brillan desde el aparador mientras la gente entra y sale del lugar. La tienda ha adquirido renombre a través de los años por su excelente selección de pociones, singulares y exquisitamente preparadas; o eso es lo que ha escuchado al respecto. Harry nunca ha estado ahí.

 _El Profeta_ ha nombrado a _Hodges, Malfoy y Goyle_ como el Establecimiento Mágico de la Semana. Pero el honor del premio queda velado por el desafortunado titular de Rita Skeeter: _Con dos de los tres socios fuera, se cuestiona la estabilidad del negocio._

Los labios de Malfoy se curvan ligeramente.

—Goyle se las está arreglando bien, gracias —gruñe por lo bajo.

—¿Está libre este asiento?

Con un rápido movimiento de la túnica, alguien consigue sentarse en la silla que está junto a Harry, permitiéndoles un respiro aliviado.

La voz es femenina, ligera, claramente extranjera. Harry se vuelve para mirar a quien ha hecho la pregunta y abre un poco los ojos. La bruja que ahora está sentada junto a él es totalmente encantadora, haciendo especial hincapié en que no posee esa clase de encanto que casi cualquier profesora mayor despertaría en un alumno. De hecho, es totalmente impresionante. Su oscura y lacia cabellera y su delicada y perfecta boca, le recuerdan a Cho Chang, con quien, en realidad, hace años que no cruza palabra; tal vez fue Hermione la que le mencionó alguna vez, que la chica se había casado con un barón y que poco después se había mudado a Suiza.

Harry recurre a todo su encanto masculino entonces.

—Claro, lo hemos estado reservando para ti —dice con galantería—. ¿Cierto, Malfoy?

Pero Malfoy se ha ido ya.

  


 

III.

Dar clases resulta aún más divertido de lo que esperaba. La mirada curiosa y emocionada de los alumnos de primer año, el practicado escepticismo de los de sexto, los problemáticos de cuarto y sus desafiantes preguntas que, a simple vista, no tienen solución... son fascinantes, cada uno a su manera. En general, esta generación es mucho más tranquila que la suya. Hasta ahora, sólo le ha dado detención a Malvinus Simon por transformar las coletas de Daisy Hursley en cornamenta, y separado a dos Hufflepufs de tercer año que habían interrumpido su lectura al hechizar unos aviones de papel.

Incluso Scorpius Malfoy ha resultado ser tranquilo e incluso cortés. En privado, Harry lo llama _el anti-Malfoy_ , y está casi convencido de que su conducta se debe enteramente a la influencia de su madre, la mujer rubia que acompañaba a Malfoy aquel día en la plataforma de King Cross.

Una tarde, mientras se dirige hacia su última clase del día, Harry pasa frente de la puerta de cristal del aula de pociones. De alguna forma, siente curiosidad por los métodos de enseñanza que usa Malfoy; o, quizás, sólo está aburrido. De repente, algo llama su atención y se detiene. A través de las estrechas y desiguales filas de pupitres, sus ojos se deslizan irresistiblemente hacia dos cabezas en particular; una rubia y ordenada, y la otra con el cabello negro y despeinado, ambas inclinadas muy juntas sobre el mismo caldero. Albus está emparejado con el hijo de Malfoy ...y, en lugar de Snape, es Malfoy quien está de pie frente a la clase, leyendo calmadamente en su túnica distintiva de profesor. A Harry le parece como si estuviera viendo la escena por el extremo equivocado de un telescopio, y de repente le es difícil sostenerse sobre sus propios pies.

—¿Te trata bien el profesor Malfoy? —le pregunta a Albus durante la cena. Esa noche están en un pequeño café en Hogsmeade, y el trato consiste básicamente en que Harry logre hablar con su hijo sin que éste se sienta apenado frente a sus amigos.

—Me alegra que preguntes, papá —dice Albus seriamente. "Ya había pensando hacer una queja formal.

Harry maldice en voz baja y Albus sólo puede ver el movimiento de sus labios—: ¿Qué te ha hecho? Cuéntame todo —le anima—. Me va a escuchar, mañana a primera hora.

Albus suelta una risita.

—Ese hombre —comienza—, pone más deberes de lo que es humanamente posible hacer. ¡No sé qué sucede con él! De hecho, debería regresar ya, para ver si Hades me concede el poder mortal de terminar mi ensayo de mil palabras acerca de las propiedades del elixir de gusano de tierra.

—¿No es malvado? ¿O sarcástico? ¿Rudo? ¿Un completo idiota malcriado? —Harry sabe que está siendo infantil, pero no puede evitar que el rencor se apodere de su voz.

—No, sólo quiere volvernos ratones de biblioteca sin una vida más allá de su clase de Pociones. Merlín, y está estúpidamente encantado con Rose, por supuesto, ya sabes lo hábil que es ella en Pociones. Lily dice que la dejó estar frente a su clase ayer haciendo una demostración para preparar Solución Agudizadora del Ingenio.

—Cuida la lengua —le advierte Harry, pero su mente ha encontrado algo más importante. ¿Malfoy encantado con Rose? ¿Podría Malfoy mostrarle un poco de cortesía a la hija del hombre que siempre ha odiado? ¿A una mestiza?

—¿Y qué hay con Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Cómo te llevas con él?" le pregunta después.

—Todo bien.

—¿Alguna vez te ha causado problemas?

Al mueve la cabeza negativamente—: No, no realmente.

—¿Dirías que Scorpius Malfoy es... amigo tuyo?

Albus termina de masticar y traga con rapidez para contestar la pregunta de su padre; una que lo ha tomado completamente por sorpresa.

—Es agradable, lo reconozco. Pero mis verdaderos amigos están en Gryffindor. Casi todos son así, ¿sabes?

—Sí —dice Harry—. Lo sé.

—¿Sabes quién es amigo de Scorpius Malfoy? —ofrece Albus—. Hugo.

—¿Hugo Weasley? —pregunta Harry. Nunca ha escuchado a su sobrino mencionar aquello. Pero, aún así, los dos son Ravenclaws, por lo que no resulta del todo inverosímil que sean amigos, incluso si no están en el mismo curso. Además, Hugo ya no le cuenta todo a su familia—. ¿Piensas que el tío Ron sabe algo al respecto?

Albus niega de nuevo—: Ni idea —responde mientras le da un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla y mira de reojo a su padre—. El padre de Scorpius y tú... solían pelear en la escuela, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —pregunta Harry lentamente.

—No lo sé —dice Albus—. El tío Ron, tal vez —responde al fin, mientras desliza el último pedazo de carne hacia su boca—. "Entonces, mañana vas a hablar con el profesor Malfoy de la sobre carga de tarea, ¿no es cierto? ¡Genial!

  


 

  
Octubre   


I.

En los últimos días, Harry pasa demasiado tiempo con Felicia Lin, _la totalmente impresionante_ profesora de Estudios Muggles. No tienen citas exactamente, pero disfrutan mucho la compañía del otro. El haber sido criados por una familia Muggle se ha convertido en un terreno en común, fuente de interminables bromas acerca de las singularidades y contradicciones del Mundo Mágico. Usualmente, se preguntan por qué los magos han adoptado la radio, pero no la televisión o el cine. O por qué todo el mundo conversa por Red Flú, si es mucho más fácil usar el teléfono. O, también, el hecho de que nunca es posible acostumbrarse del todo a la Aparición.

Hasta ahora, Harry no ha conocido a ninguna otra bruja que, como Felicia, haya decidido terminar sus estudios en una escuela Muggle para permanecer con sus amigos. Y sabe que, ya siendo una adulta y después de cursar un programa de enriquecimiento, la mujer se encuentra totalmente fascinada redescubriendo su herencia mágica. Harry nunca ha tenido muchos amigos de procedencia Muggle, al menos no que hayan vivido en ese mundo tanto tiempo como Felicia. Tal vez es por eso que Harry atesora la pequeña sensación subversiva que se apodera de él durante sus inusuales conversaciones.

Harry está sentado junto a Felicia, en lo que parece ser otra de esas aburridas reuniones de la facultad convenidas recurrentemente durante su corto periodo como profesor. La junta es de carácter urgente y obligatorio, por lo que no se ve ni un solo asiento vacío por el lugar.

Dos filas delante de él, observa la nuca inequívocamente rubia de Draco Malfoy; se detiene a mirarla a menudo durante la reunión, aunque Malfoy nunca se vuelve.

Mientras McGonagall golpea un mazo de madera sobre la mesa para llamar la atención, Felicia rueda los ojos discretamente en un gesto que sólo logra acentuar su belleza. _Y así es como perdemos otra mañana perfecta_ , le comunica la expresión de ella.

Harry le regresa el gesto cautelosamente. _Y esta vez ni siquiera hay pastel_.

Felicia mira el techo como si lanzara una plegaria diciendo: _No creerás la enorme pila de pergaminos que tengo que revisar esta semana._

Harry se alza de hombros. _Ponme a prueba_. En ese momento, cuando mira al fin el rostro sombrío y pálido de McGonagall, Harry siente un pinchazo de culpa. Tal vez se ha perdido algo importante. No más muertes, por favor, pide silenciosamente.

McGonagall se aclara la garganta—: Como saben —dice ella—, Gran Bretaña está teniendo un año difícil. Los almanaques predicen un invierno crudo y una sequía en primavera, que afectarán nuestros suministros de alimento tanto como los del mundo Muggle.

 _Correcto_ , piensa Harry, recordando la última carta de su primo Duddley. La noticia no es una sorpresa.

—¿No podemos simplemente conjurar comida? —susurra Felicia haciendo una curva con la palma cerrada sobre sus labios.

—No podríamos sobrevivir con eso. No tiene los nutrientes suficientes —responde Harry como si supiera realmente de lo que está hablando.

—¡Yo he visto hambre! —pronuncia Trelawney en voz alta, su voz proviene de alguna fila en la parte de atrás.

McGonagall tose frunciendo el ceño—: Eh, sí, Sybil, llegaremos a eso de inmediato. Como muchos de ustedes ya saben... ¡Dios bendito, hemos estado haciendo esto durante los últimos veinte años! ...hay sólo una solución para este problema.

—Los Ritos del Solsticio de Invierno —prorrumpe un mago alto desde el fondo. Algunos profesores aplauden entusiastas y varias exclamaciones de aceptación se dejan oír por todo el lugar.

—Precisamente —confirma McGonagall—. Tal como lo hemos venido haciendo, Hogwarts celebrará su propio festival de _Alban Arthan_ este año, para restaurar el balance natural de las estaciones.

—¿ _Alban Arthan_? —murmura Harry, extrañado de repente porque no es Hermione quien está sentada junto a él. Justo ahora desearía haber puesto más atención a la clase de Historia de la Magia y no es la primera vez.

Felicia eleva sus delgados hombros—: Fotógrafo americano. Muggle. Trabaja casi siempre en blanco y negro. Rocas, ríos, árboles; ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

Hogwarts nunca ha estado familiarizado con la apreciación del arte Muggle; de hecho, Harry no puede recordar ni una sola pintura, dentro del castillo, que eche de menos una pizca de magia. Por eso, mientras Felicia abre su bolso para sacar un diminuto cilindro con alas doradas, Harry hace la nota mental de colocarla en su lista de fuentes no confiables. El contenedor metálico vuela hacia el rostro de ella, removiendo su cubierta como si tuviera mente propia, y sonroja sus labios repasándolos lentamente de un lado a otro.

—¿Por qué nunca puedo encontrar un lápiz labial mágico que dure tanto como el verdadero? —se lamenta después.

Harry le da un ligero apretón en la muñeca para que guarde silencio; un poco más allá, McGonagall sigue hablando.

—Siguiendo más de trescientos años de tradición, los Ritos deben llevarse a cabo durante el Solsticio de Invierno —continúa la directora.

Felicia agita la mano en el aire—: Perdón, — ¿y cuándo sucederá eso? —y después se dobla sobre sí misma, para busca en su bolso lo que parece ser un pequeño y curioso artefacto de comunicación Muggle. Más de un miembro (sangre limpia) del personal, gira la cabeza, impaciente por presenciar la exótica demostración de hechicería que la bruja está dando.

McGonagall presiona los labios como si estuviera reprimiendo un suspiro.

—El Solsticio de Invierno es el 21 de diciembre; y se conoce como la celebración del Yule.

Felicia asiente vehemente, anotando la fecha en su artilugio plástico—: Increíble, muchas gracias —algunos profesores murmuran asombrados; otros discuten en tono ahogado si la magia de Felicia es Muggle o de origen canadiense.

—¿No piensas que es tiempo de descubrir la profecía, Minerva? —pregunta Trelawney con un tono chillón en la voz.

McGonagall asiente con solemnidad—: Estaba por llegar a esa parte —responde—. Como muchos de ustedes recordarán, usamos la Adivinación para determinar quién debe llevar a cabo los Ritos cada año. Y Sybil se ha ofrecido amablemente a usar sus habilidades para esta tarea.

Harry gira un poco la cabeza sólo para ver a Trelawney sonreír de forma sospechosa. Después la mujer se inclina sobre el fondo de su bolso remendado para buscar un globo de cristal transparente, que le recuerda a Harry a aquel que ha visto antes de la profecía (¡de su profecía!) en el Departamento de Ministerios. Y cuando ella lo levanta, Harry observa una neblina de humo que se agita formando remolinos en el interior.

McGonagall toma la esfera y la coloca sobre la pequeña mesa dispuesta frente a ella; después la deja ahí, tratando de estabilizarla, y la golpea suavemente con un mazo diminuto. Mientras el vidrio se fragmenta en cientos de cristales rotos, la voz hueca de la profesora Trelawney se esparce por la habitación.

—El Rey del Acebo, Regente del Año Viejo, debe ser... ¡Draco Malfoy!

—Acepto el desafío —responde él, su voz suena clara y calculadora, y estrecha las manos que le son ofrecidas de inmediato.

Antes de que Harry pueda sacudir la cabeza para mostrar su desdén, la voz etérea de Sybil Trelawney se escucha desde la mesa del escenario otra vez—: Y el Rey del Roble, Señor del Bosque, debe ser... ¡Harry Potter!

Tambaleándose, Harry se levanta sobre sus pies. Malfoy se vuelve al fin y por primera vez, desde que se han reencontrado en Hogwarts, lo mira directo a los ojos.

Por un segundo, Harry se olvida de respirar; de no haberlo conocido tan bien, juraría que Malfoy está sonriendo.

  


 

II.

A menudo, Harry camina de noche por los terrenos del colegio. El pasto húmedo revela sus pasos y susurra debajo de sus botas. Últimamente, la necesidad de estar solo se ha tornado casi física, y es sólo de noche que puede satisfacerla, pues sus ansias de soledad regresan con más fuerza después de una ardua jornada de trabajo. Con el tiempo, ha aprendido a atesorar estos momentos del día; pronto, hará demasiado frío para pasear ahí afuera incluso con un hechizo calentador en el bolsillo. Aún ahora, a mediados de octubre, ya le es casi imposible salir sin la compañía de un grueso abrigo de invierno. Harry suspira de repente, recordando la última carta de su primo; Duddley es el único granjero que conoce, y parece que no se ha equivocado en sus predicciones sobre el clima.

De noche, el campo de Quidditch luce inmenso; y el efecto parece acentuarse, porque a esa hora, está completamente vacío. La luna llena resplandece sobre la hierba, iluminándolo todo con la claridad suficiente para mantener un encuentro. Harry cierra los ojos un momento, y casi puede oír el ruido de la multitud aclamando a los jugadores desde las gradas y haciendo un sonido ensordecedor con las plantas de los pies; siente el viento agitando su cabello y se deja envolver por la sensación que le produce el recuerdo de la Snitch cediendo finalmente al agarre de su mano.

De pronto, escucha algo más; un sonido amortiguado sobre la hierba. Posiblemente un animal, tal vez sólo el viento. Harry aferra su varita antes de siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de peligro.

—Consérvala en tus pantalones, Potter.

Las puntas de sus dedos tiemblan con anticipación al reconocer el tranquilo sonido de aquella voz cansina y, entonces, Harry se gira.

Draco Malfoy está sentado en el pasto vestido con su túnica de profesor. Su espalda reposa firmemente recargada en uno de los postes de guardián, su delicado rostro iluminado apenas por la luz difusa que proviene de su cigarrillo. Malfoy da una calada y después sopla el humo perezosamente en dirección de Harry—: Hábito horrible, lo sé. Ahórrate el sermón.

—Entonces… haremos la cosa del Solsticio de Inviernos juntos, eh… —murmura Harry. Y, de alguna forma, es lo único que se le ocurre decir; aunque _¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí afuera en mitad de la noche?_ hubiera sido, incluso, más racional.

—Sí, por supuesto —responde Draco ausente, como si el tema le produjera tanto interés como la historia de la obesidad Muggle en Noruega. Después, le da otra calada a su cigarrillo y cuando suelta el humo, Harry nota que su mirada se ha perdido en la inmensidad del estadio—. Tú y yo en el campo de Quidditch otra vez. Trae recuerdos, ¿eh?

Harry le regala una media sonrisa y añade—: Recuerdos de Gryffindor pateando el trasero de Slytherin, si no me equivoco. Y el tuyo. Cuando te molestabas en jugar, claro.

—Te daría la revancha en cualquier momento, Potter —dice Malfoy frunciendo el ceño—. Es una lástima que haya dejado la escoba en mi habitación.

—Y es una lástima que yo tenga la llave del armario de escobas, entonces —de su bolsillo, Harry saca la llave que McGonagall le ha proporcionado para asistir a Angelina—. A menos que estés asustado.

Malfoy resopla con fastidio.

—Estas son túnicas de diseñador, debo advertirte. Si se arruinan, tú pagas.

Las escobas, todas de modelos recientes, están alineadas en filas desniveladas contra la pared del armario; sus agarraderas brillan como si estuvieran recién pulidas. Su aroma a pino, ligero y dulzón, se dispersa en el aire.

De pronto, Harry se encuentra añorando a su Saeta de Fuego, la confiable y antigua escoba que le ha acompañado todos estos años a pesar de las insistentes burlas de sus hijos. _Los ochenta llamaron y quieren su escoba de vuelta_ , bromea Lily algunas veces. Nunca debieron permitirle ver televisión.

Harry se decide al fin por una _Lightningstrike_ ; esa es la marca favorita de James, el más atlético de todos los niños Potter.

—¿Listo? —le pregunta a Malfoy, que ya ha escogido una ligera y aerodinámica _Starscraper_.

—Listo para darte una paliza —Malfoy lanza un gruñido y Harry separa las manos para liberar la Snitch. Ambos la miran alejarse hasta que su figura escurridiza se desliza por el aire y se pierde como un destello dorado en la oscuridad. Sin mayor preámbulo, salen disparados del suelo, elevándose con rapidez y surcando el frío intenso del aire hasta que ya no hay nada, nada más que noche, luna y estrellas; y Harry vuelve a enamorarse del juego otra vez.

Más de una vez, cree ver el destello de la Snitch que desaparece después en un parpadeo. Harry sube y baja en el aire para intentar atraparla; Malfoy permanece siempre atento y pisándole los talones. El Quidditch nocturno, comienza a darse cuenta, no es tan sencillo. Harry está casi listo para pedir tiempo fuera, cuando divisa la Snitch. Está tan cerca que incluso puede notar sus detalles más delicados, pero cuando abre la mano para asirla con firmeza, sus dedos no se cierran sobre la escurridiza esfera, sino sobre el puño afilado de Malfoy.

Asombrado, Harry lo libera y desciende para aterrizar sin aliento. Pronto, Malfoy se le une también, abandonando de cualquier modo su escoba sobre el césped.

—Buen juego —dice Harry un momento después, cuando su respiración se normaliza.

Malfoy sigue jadeando.

—No —resopla él—, suenes estúpidamente condescendiente —. Toma una bocanada de aire y añade—: Potter.

—Jódete, Malfoy. Deberías dejar de fumar— responde Hary y se levanta de un tirón sacudiéndose la ropa.

Malfoy continúa recostado sobre la hierba. Su cuerpo entero tiembla cuando tose, y su rostro está sonrojado y sudoroso. Justo en ese momento, Harry se da cuenta de cuán desesperado debió estar Malfoy por ganar este encuentro. Sólo para poder ser su igual.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta suavemente.

—Oh, maldición, mi espalda —suelta Malfoy en un gemido.

—No gracias —dice Harry—. Tengo clase mañana temprano —y comienza a reírse de su propia broma.

Malfoy le dedica una mirada glacial como respuesta.

—Antes de que sigas con ese patético intento de humor —dice respirando con dificultad—, debo mencionar que en realidad soy gay.

Harry se inclina levemente y lo observa con atención. Malfoy comienza a recuperarse lentamente, su color parece normal ahora y su rostro pronto recupera su gesto de burla usual.

—Eh, de acuerdo.

—Hey, ¿no me oíste? —pregunta Malfoy. Después rueda sobre su costado y, apoyando el antebrazo sobre la hierba, reposa su barbilla sobre su palma abierta—. Soy homosexual, un desviado. Tan raro como un billete de tres libras. Todos estos años, Weasley estuvo en lo correcto. Deberías decírselo decirle, apuesto que le divertiría saberlo.

—No, no lo haría —insiste Harry. Y quiere decirle a Malfoy que Ron no ha vuelto a decir esas bromas en años, no después de que su querido tutor, Albus Dumbledor, ha sido puesto en evidencia por la biografía de Rita Skeeter. Pero no lo hace.

—Espera, Potter. ¿No estás preocupado por estar aquí conmigo, solo?

Harry esconde su nerviosismo con una risita, seguido de su mejor intento de un resoplido indiferente—: ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy, Malfoy? Me manejo bien con la gente gay.

—Pero tú siempre has sido el Señor Hetero Perfecto, ¿no es cierto, Potter? Besuqueándote todo el día con la chica Weasley, por los pasillos de Hogwarts...

Malfoy se detiene de repente, aparentemente conciente del gesto que tiene Harry en la cara—: Oh, lo siento —murmura.

—Está bien —dice Harry. Una estrangulada sonrisa asoma por sus labios, mientras se asombra del hecho de que Malfoy se haya disculpado en realidad—. Tengo que admitir que nunca fui muy bueno en esconder mis amoríos en el colegio. Pero, de verdad, no tengo ningún problema con la homosexualidad. Incluso he nombrado a mi hijo Albus por Dumbledore.

Draco luce profundamente aburrido.

—Bien por ti, Potter.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre una patada en el hígado, Malfoy?

—Es mi naturaleza.

—¿Fue por eso que dejaste a tu esposa, entonces? ¿Porque eres gay?

—Yo no la dejé, fue ella quien lo hizo —contesta Draco—. O tal vez, fue una decisión mutua. Ninguno sentía la necesidad de continuar en la decepción.

—¿Por qué diablos te casaste, entonces?

—Estás lleno de preguntas hoy, Potter.

—Lo siento, ¿es muy personal?

Draco suspira simplemente.

—Si realmente quieres saberlo, fue porque ambos deseábamos tener un hijo y mis padres querían un heredero —después hace un apasionado esfuerzo por levantar los hombros del suelo, duda un momento, y se tiende de nuevo con un arrojo dramático.

—Todo fue perfecto, al menos por un tiempo —admite Draco en un tono más suave—. Tenía algunas _formas de desahogo_ de vez en cuando, y supongo que ella también, aunque nunca llegué a preguntarle. Pero después ella quiso pertenecer a una orden formal en su religión, y no podía hacerlo siendo una mujer casada; fue entonces cuando tuvimos que divorciarnos. Decidimos que lo mejor era esperar hasta que Scorpius estuviera en la escuela, para que las cosas fueran más sencillas para él.

—¿Su religión? —Harry se estruja el cerebro tratando de recordar si ha conocido a alguien religioso en el mundo mágico. Casi todo el que conocía, celebraba la Navidad, pero aquella era más bien una celebración histórica y no una sagrada, conmemorando el nacimiento de un mago legendario.

—Ella sigue las Viejas Formas; me parece que _pagana_ es la palabra Muggle, pero no me hagas mucho caso, después de todo, el vocabulario Muggle no es mi especialidad.

—¿Y un sólo niño fue suficiente?

—¡Yo no dije eso! —Malfoy suena fastidiado de pronto. Se sujeta los hombros, y entonces Harry se da cuenta de que Malfoy quiere, no, _necesita_ ayuda para levantarse.

Por un momento, Harry tiene el impulso de hacerse el desentendido, sólo por la dicha de tener a Malfoy pidiéndole ayuda; pero luego se reprende a sí mismo por tener esa clase de pensamientos nada caritativos. "Tal vez deberíamos detenernos en la enfermería, para que te revisen o algo.

Malfoy rueda los ojos como si aquella fuese la proposición más estúpida que jamás ha recibido.

—Merlín, ¿por qué no me asesinas justo ahora? —se queja—. No, estoy bien, obviamente. Sólo necesito regresar a mi habitación y reposar un poco.

—Eres imposible —dice Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. Un extraño sentimiento de afecto se apodera de él, mientras mira a Malfoy todavía descompuesto en el suelo, sufriendo en silencio y protestando en voz alta lo contrario. Un gran cambio en comparación con la forma oportunista que solía usar en el colegio cuando estaba ligeramente herido u enfermo. Sus largas piernas están totalmente estiradas en el césped, su cabello (que justo se da cuenta, tiene el color del hielo) luce húmedo y desarreglado; tumbado ahí abajo, Malfoy parece una figura cómica, derrotado a pesar de haber obtenido la victoria. Harry sofoca una risa tonta y extiende un brazo debajo del cuerpo del otro para llevarlo con cuidado a una posición recta, permitiendo que Malfoy recargue su peso en él; su cuerpo se siente cálido y consistente mientras caminan despacio, cuesta arriba, hacia el castillo.

  


 

  
Noviembre   


I.

En realidad, es Felicia quien lo consigue; de hecho, la idea es de ella. Aunque no ha tenido el placer de conocer a Draco Malfoy todavía, expresa su preocupación cuando escucha de Harry lo ocurrido el otro día. Y así, en su siguiente salida a Glasgow, la bruja realiza una adquisición especial en su tienda Muggle favorita.

La envoltura metálica del paquete se siente extraña rozando contra la parte interna de su bolsillo; y golpea su pierna repetidamente mientras camina. Harry ignora si Malfoy aceptará su regalo o no; después de todo, nunca ha sido el hombre más amable.

Son aproximadamente las cuatro y media, y a esa hora, casi todos los profesores se encuentran en horas de oficina; son sólo algunos alumnos los que merodean los corredores del castillo. Después de emplear discretamente sus Orejas Extensibles para determinar si Malfoy está solo, Harry se decide y llama a la puerta de la oficina.

Malfoy está sentado detrás de su escritorio, donde una enorme pila de pergaminos sin revisar amenaza con cubrirle el rostro. Sus lentes de media luna le recuerdan a Harry aquellos que el profesor Dumbledore solía llevar. De alguna forma, los anteojos le van bien y le confieren a sus delicados rasgos un aire de gravedad.

—¿Qué sucede, Potter? Como puedes ver, me encuentro dispuesto para el Quidditch esta noche.

Harry disimula una sonrisa, pues duda seriamente que Malfoy se haya recuperado ya de su último partido. Después, saca el paquete que lleva en el bolsillo y lo deposita firmemente sobre el escritorio—: Pensé que tal vez podrías necesitarlo.

Sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera, Draco le da un golpecito con el dedo.

—Por favor, conozco la parte del sexo seguro. ¿Por qué ustedes los heterosexuales siempre piensan que tienen el deber de educarnos? —masculla fastidiado—. Además, los magos sangrepura son inmunes a las enfermedades Muggles —Draco sonríe después sugerentemente—. ¿O es ésta tu forma de hacerme una proposición?

—¡Malfoy!, no se trata de eso —exclama Harry mientras sus mejillas se colorean—. Esto es un parche de nicotina. Para ayudarte a dejar de fumar.

—Hmm, —dice Draco—. ¿Muggle?

—Sí. ¿Pero eso qué importa?

Draco toma la envoltura metálica con una mano y juguetea con ella entre sus dedos. Cuando al fin nota que Harry sigue de pie frente a él, observándolo, Malfoy se recompone y frunce el ceño.

—Muy bien, Potter. Pero como te estaba diciendo, tengo trabajo que hacer.

  


 

II.

Harry no tiene forma de saber si Malfoy usa el parche o no; pero después de dárselo, jamás vuelve a verlo fumar. Una noche, días después del incidente en su oficina, Malfoy se sienta junto a él en el Gran Comedor y comienza una amena y fluida conversación, como la de dos viejos amigos que no se han visto en mucho tiempo. Harry sigue la plática con habilidad; después de todo, el odio siempre le ha producido un hueco en el estómago y, por otro lado, ni siquiera necesita que Malfoy le agrade para charlar con él.

—¿Has seguido con el Quidditch desde que dejaste el colegio? —pregunta a Malfoy eligiendo un tema neutral.

—No, en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo para practicar. Y a Scorpius parece no importarle. Mi padre siempre me animó a jugar, pero yo nunca obligaría a Scorpius a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer.

—Entonces, ¿no querías jugar cuando eras niño? —incluso conociendo a Hermione, Harry encuentra casi imposible de aceptar la posibilidad de que exista algún mago en el mundo mágico que no esté enamorado del Quidditch; él, por ejemplo, no ha dejado de jugarlo todos estos años con su familia y sus amigos. Pues, además de sus hijos, el amor por el juego parece ser la única cosa que Harry y Ginny tienen ahora en común.

—Claro que quería —responde Malfoy—. Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de elegir; por eso, mi esposa y yo quisimos que Scorpius pudiera decidir.

Harry se sorprende al encontrarse a sí mismo conmovido por la generosidad y empatía que Malfoy ha mostrado por su hijo.

—¿Sabes algo?, no eres tan malo como pensaba.

—No, y tú eres tan idiota como siempre —dice Malfoy, una pequeña sonrisa asomando apenas por el borde de sus labios.

Harry comienza pronto a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Malfoy; después de pasar mucho tiempo en él, Hogwarts ya no parece un lugar tan grande (relativamente), por lo que se encuentran a menudo durante las comidas o en las largas reuniones de la facultad. Neville no se deja ver mucho en estos días; Harry supone que está atareado preparando su examen final. Felicia, por su parte, también parece un poco ausente; a Harry no llega a sorprenderle en lo absoluto, después de todo, una bruja tan bella como ella, jamás echa de menos la falta de citas. Desde que Draco ha dejado de fumar definitivamente, han regresado los encuentros de Quidditch nocturno; juega uno a uno hasta que sus extremidades se entumecen y el viento empieza a ser demasiado frío para continuar.

El día que Harry despierta congestionado y febril, Draco lo reemplaza en su clase de la tarde para desesperación colectiva de todos sus alumnos. Una vez que se recupera, Harry le devuelve el favor enseñando Pociones el jueves siguiente para que Draco pueda ponerse al corriente en su investigación. Después de su lectura, más bien desigual, sobre la _Poción Desconcertante_ , Scorpius Malfoy se apresura a detener a su profesor sustituto antes de abandonar el salón.

—¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho a mi padre, Profesor? —pregunta de pronto. Scorpius es tan alto como su padre, pero su rostro tiene los rasgos delicados de su madre; con el tiempo, ha dejado de ser la misteriosa versión junior de Draco Malfoy y se ha convertido en un individuo completamente diferente.

—Su padre está tomándose el día libre, Señor Malfoy —le explica Harry gentilmente—. Lo comenté al inicio de clase.

—No, quiero decir, ¿qué clase de poción le ha dado? Ha dejado de toser desde hace tiempo e incluso me parece que camina más rápido.

 _Y también huele mejor_ , piensa Harry y de inmediato aleja ese pensamiento irrelevante.

 

  


  
Diciembre   


I.

Sólo después de que el último estudiante termina y entrega finalmente su examen, Harry se permite un segundo para apoyar la cabeza sobre su escritorio, totalmente exhausto, pero también feliz y satisfecho. Le gustaría ir a celebrar esa noche pero, al parecer, la mayoría de los estudiantes y casi todos los profesores se han ido a casa lo más pronto posible, anhelando regresar a su hogar. A diferencia de él, Neville y Felicia han tenido la inteligencia suficiente para programar sus exámenes finales por la mañana; por lo que no le queda ninguna duda de que ahora estén disfrutando las fiestas con sus respectivas familias.

La puerta se abre de repente, y Harry se levanta asustado.

—¿Hola?

Draco Malfoy se aclara la garganta. Su aspecto es fresco y arreglado, su cabello formando un suave óvalo que enmarca su rostro.

—¡Potter! —dice—. Quita esa cara, esta noche vamos a salir a tomar algo. Por una vez necesito emborracharme hasta olvidar la vergonzosa mezcla que Prunella Pearce ha intentado pasar por Poción Descongestionante. Y tú, por otro lado, tienes que contarme acerca de las atrocidades que han cometido esa sarta de impedidos que tienes por estudiantes. Claro, confío plenamente que Scorpius no se encuentre en ese grupo de embotados pseudo-intelectuales.

Antes de que Harry tenga siquiera la oportunidad de contestar, Malfoy lo pone en pie tomándolo del cuello y, sin más, se Aparecen en Hogsmeade aterrizando justo delante del nuevo pub que Harry tanto ha deseado visitar.

Las rodillas de Harry se tambalean; sus botas se han hundido inesperadamente en un montículo de nieve de más de veinte centímetros de espesor—: ¡No... no se puede usar la Aparición para salir del castillo! —jadea consternado.

Malfoy le regala una media sonrisa, mientras trata de estabilizarlo—: No seas ridículo, Potter. Las reglas se han relajado un poco después de la guerra. No más ‘mortífagos’, ¿recuerdas?

Y Harry casi puede ver las comillas destacando la palabra cuando Malfoy responde. No está muy seguro de si Malfoy le está tomando el pelo o no; pero últimamente, casi nunca lo está. Malfoy sólo tiene un muy peculiar (y excéntrico) sentido del humor, uno que Harry comienza apenas a captar.

—De acuerdo —repone Harry, negándose en redondo a reconocer su metedura de pata—, bien, ¿deberíamos entrar, no crees?

Dentro, el pub es pequeño, oscuro e incitante; dividido apenas por modestos apartados de cuero. Harry y Malfoy se sientan en la parte de atrás; y cuando piden sus bebidas, comparten el mismo gusto por la bebida tradicional: una humeante botella de _Firewiskey_ añejo. Después de beber unos cuantos vasos, la fatiga de Harry remite por completo y, en cambio, lo invade una cálida sensación de relajada cordialidad. Se levanta un par de veces para proponer algún brindis exhuberante; y cuando comienza a dirigirse a Malfoy como "Draco", descubre asombrado que ya no puede parar.

—¿Nunca pensaste que eras hetero? —suelta de pronto, cambiando el tema. Deslizándose a través de su conciencia alcoholizada, Harry se sorprende de lo poco que sabe acerca de Draco, y después se asombra aún más, cuando descubre lo mucho que le gustaría saber.

Draco levanta una ceja con elegancia.

—No —dice él—. Pero soy capaz de fingir cuando lo necesito.

—¿Sabes?, hubo un momento hace tiempo en que pensé que era gay —confiesa Harry en su mejor no-creerás-cuán-equivocado-estabas-acerca-de-mí tono de voz. Harry Potter, el Señor Hetero Perfecto.

—¿En serio? —Draco no suena ni remotamente sorprendido. Levantando su vaso medio lleno, toma un sorbo lentamente, como saboreando la sensación que el _Firewiskey_ le produce en la garganta, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras paladea el gusto amargo del vino.

—Fue hace algunos años, cuando Ron, Seamus y yo fuimos de campamento con los niños. ¿Recuerdas a Seamus, no? ¿Seamus Finnigan?

—¿Piensas que le sigo la pista a cada Gryffindor que pisa el colegio, Harry?

Harry parece momentáneamente confundido por la sensación que el sonido que su nombre le produce al salir con naturalidad de los labios de Malfoy.

—Mmm, eh, no especialmente —responde al final—. Pero déjame continuar. Una noche, después de que todos se habían ido a la cama, Seamus me retó a zambullirme en el lago. Nos deshicimos de las camisetas y nos sumergimos con los trajes de baño. Luego, Seamus emergió junto a mí, metido hasta la cadera en el agua fría. Su pecho lucía ancho y perlado, y parecía destellar bajo la luz de la luna. Entonces, tuve el impulso de tocarlo, de repasar con los dedos los angulosos bordes de su cuerpo. Después me salpicó y dijo algo que me hizo despertar. El momento se había ido.

Draco toma otro largo trago y deposita su vaso antes de contestar.

—Fascinante —dice al fin—. ¿Querías besarlo?

Harry no responde de inmediato; se demora un momento para observar la luz parpadeante que recorta con precisión los rasgos finos de Malfoy. La piel de Draco parece casi luminosa, y la masa brillante que es su cabello se extiende alrededor de su rostro como un resplandor.

—Eh, tal vez lo hice, pero ahora no puedo recordarlo —miente—. Sólo fue un momento, en realidad —se siente un poco mareado. Debe ser por el Firewhisky, pues por lo regular prefiere la Cerveza de Mantequilla.

Esa es su última petición y el pub se encuentra prácticamente vacío. Sin medir las consecuencias, Harry se inclina de pronto sobre la mesa y roza tambaleante los labios de Draco.

Por un momento, Draco se relaja dentro del beso, sus labios con sabor a vino y su boca suave y húmeda ceden de repente. Y Harry se siente mareado de nuevo por las sensaciones y recuerdos que están acudiendo a su mente. El día anterior a su cumpleaños, el sentimiento de anticipación que le produce la idea de hundir el tenedor en un mousse de chocolate, los finales felices de los cuentos de hadas que solía leerse a sí mismo cuando niño; momentos increíbles sucediendo de nuevo, todos al mismo tiempo.

Hasta que Draco se deshace del agarre de sus brazos.

—Bien, entonces te veo la semana entrante, Potter —dice apresuradamente—. El día del Solsticio —y sin esperar la respuesta de Harry, recoge su capa de terciopelo, se la coloca sobre los hombros y desaparece después, en medio de la noche.

Acompañado sólo por la botella de _Firewhisky_ vacía, Harry logra reaccionar al fin. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan rudo? ¿Tan presuntuoso? Una voz acusadora, sorprendentemente parecida a la de Hermione, reverbera en su mente. _Sólo porque Malfoy es gay, no significa que deba sentirse atraído por ti._

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —murmura Harry para sí; con menos vasos de whisky encima, tal vez se habría preocupado de que alguien pudiera escucharlo.

 _¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?_

La botella vacía reposa aún sobre la mesa; Harry se dirige tambaleante hacia el bar y ordena otro trago. Antes del cierre, dispone de una hora extra para matar el tiempo.

  


 

II.

Harry tiene que hablar con él. Debe decirle que lo siente; que había bebido demasiado y que el alcohol hace a los hombres perder la cabeza. A la mayoría. Harry es un tipo solitario; así que, por supuesto, aquella noche se refugió en el primer cuerpo cálido que encontró disponible, hombre o mujer. Todo es perfectamente lógico y, con un poco de suerte, también perfectamente perdonable. Pero los días pasan y simplemente le es imposible encontrarlo solo; nunca está en su oficina y, desde hace unas semanas, ha cambiado el horario de sus comidas.

Harry no puede evadir el sentimiento de que Draco está evitándolo; y eso sólo lo hace sentir peor. Desesperado, comienza a recorrer los pasillos más desolados del castillo debajo de su Capa de Invisibilidad. Si Draco está intentando esconderse, él está determinado a confrontarlo y decirle la verdad; para que todo esté bien otra vez y para que puedan seguir adelante con sus vidas.

Una tarde, después de la cena, cuando Harry se encuentra recorriendo un pasillo cerca de la Torre de Astronomía, se detiene abruptamente al escuchar dos voces masculinas, el sonido le resulta vagamente familiar.

—¿Estás seguro de que nadie puede encontrarnos aquí?

—Cierra la boca y déjame besarte, mmm…

Harry se tensa al instante y un nudo de angustia se le forma en la base del estómago. No quiere ver a Draco con alguien más, pero sabe que al sentirse así no está siendo justo. Después de todo, él no tiene ningún derecho sobre el hombre.

 _Aléjate_ , se dice así mismo, _¡aléjate!_ Pero no puede, tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos; necesita asegurarse de que de verdad está pasando, para destruir sus últimas y ridículas esperanzas. Para _saber_. Además, si Draco está enredado con un estudiante, incluso con alguno mayor, es su deber alertarlo de que aquello va contra la política escolar antes de que McGonagall pueda enterarse…

Pero cuando Harry regresa decidido sobre sus pasos, se sorprende al ver algo completamente diferente a lo que esperaba encontrar. Es su sobrino, Hugo Weasley (el de de grandes ojos marrones y traslúcidos y cabello ondulado), quien tiene a Scorpius Malfoy entre sus brazos, sujeto contra la pared, siendo besado y abrazado con cariño. Los ojos azules y pálidos de Scorpius están cerrados ligeramente, mientras algunos suspiros y suaves gemidos abandonan sus labios al besar a Hugo; para después presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo y enterrar su rostro en el cuello del otro, escondiendo la nariz entre gruesos mechones de su cabello.

Harry se gira asombrado, sonrojado desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Malfoy debería enterarse de esto, eso es seguro. ¿O necesitarían los chicos algo de privacidad? Después de todo, los chicos (no, los jóvenes) tienen derecho a guardar ciertos secretos, y no hay posibilidad alguna de embarazo con esta pareja. Sin embargo, como padre, le gustaría saber qué se trae su hijo entre manos y no ve por qué con Malfoy tendría que ser distinto.

De pronto, un pensamiento inesperado recurre a su mente. El día siguiente se llevarán a cabo los Ritos del Solsticio, y no habrá forma alguna en que Malfoy logre evitarlo. Tendrá una oportunidad excelente, entonces, para disculparse con él y contarle lo que sabe acerca de Scorpius. Nadie se ha tomado aún el tiempo de explicarle qué tendrá que hacer como Rey del Roble, y Harry supone que debería investigarlo por sí mismo, sobre todo si se trata de alguna clase de pantomima festiva que debe llevarse a cabo frente a una audiencia. Aunque siempre tiene la opción de mandar una rápida misiva a Hermione vía lechuza, prefiere no molestarla durante la fiestas, de todas formas no está de humor para una larga y rebuscada explicación. Por lo demás, se muestra renuente a preguntarle a algún profesor y lucir como un completo tonto —pues dada la actitud general mostrada durante la reunión, parece que eso es algo que cualquier mago debería saber.

El enorme y antiquísimo reloj que está situado al final de corredor marca un cuarto antes el toque de queda, y Harry comienza a correr con ferocidad cuando se da cuenta de que la biblioteca estará abierta sólo quince minutos más. Cuando finalmente alcanza su destino, las puertas de madera aún están abiertas.

—¿Señor? Estamos cerrando —la mujer estirada detrás del escritorio principal le lanza una mirada frívola. Es la sucesora de la señora Pince, supone Harry que no se ha aventurado dentro de la librería desde su regreso a Hogwarts.

Con su mejor sonrisa aduladora y aún resollando en silencio por su exigua carrera a la biblioteca, Harry encara a la mujer. Aunque intente desviar la mirada luego, no puede evitar fijarse en la enorme verruga que decora la barbilla de la bibliotecaria.

—Buenas tardes, Madame. Sólo necesito cinco minutos para encontrar lo que estoy buscando, después estaré fuera de su vista.

—¿Acaso no me escuchó, señor? La biblioteca ya está cerrada.

Harry frunce el ceño y duda un momento antes de usar su última carta; pero se encuentra desesperado y no tiene tiempo ahora para ninguna tontería como esa. Finalmente, alzándose un poco el flequillo, señala con suficiencia la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

—Señorita, ¿sabe quién soy yo, no es cierto?

La mujer lo mira desconfiada por un momento.

—Ciertamente, lo sé. Encantado de conocerlo, señor Potter. ¿O debería decir Profesor Potter? Madame Livia Macauley, Bibliotecaria en jefe.

 _Soy el jefe del Departamento de Ejecución de la Ley Mágica, tú arrogante y prepotente bibliotecaria_. Harry extiende el brazo, pero ella no hace señal alguna de corresponderlo.

—Por favor, regrese el lunes por la mañana, Profesor —le dice en cambio—. Abrimos a las diez en punto. Buenas tardes.

—Espere un segundo —insiste Harry con severidad, usando el tono de voz que suele emplear para interrogar a algún sospechoso—. Puede que no esté de servicio ahora, pero todavía soy un oficial del Ministerio de Magia, y como tal, le ordeno que me permita hacer uso de la biblioteca. Ahora.

—Sí lo pone de esa forma —la sonrisa de Livia Macauley se desvanece, y su austero rostro se recompone en una máscara de neutra formalidad—. ¿Puedo ayudarle a buscar algo en particular?

—Necesito libros sobre _Alban Arthan_ —dice él, las extrañas palabras enredándose torpemente entre sus dientes—. Los Ritos del Solsticio de Inverno. Me llevaré todos los que tenga.

Livia Macauley abre un fastuoso cuaderno de registros con hojas nacaradas y después desliza su varita sobre cada página hasta encontrar lo que está buscando. Finalmente, sus delgados labios se tuercen en una sonrisa otra vez.

—Me temo —comienza ella, sin una sola pizca de pena—, que todos los libros que había sobre ese tema han sido alquilados. Regrese el lunes, por favor.

Harry palidece.

—Bien, entonces necesito los nombres de las personas que los tienen.

Los ojos de la bibliotecaria se abren desmesuradamente, escandalizados.

—¡Profesor Potter! ¡No puedo hacer eso, es una completa violación a la privacidad!

—Este es un asunto urgente y de vital importancia, le ordeno que me lo diga o... me veré obligado a arrestarla por su exánime falta de cooperación.

Harry se sobresalta y el sonido repentino de un objeto sólido golpeando la madera, detrás del escritorio de Macauley, lo hace perder el papel por un momento.

—Órdenes son órdenes —dice la bibliotecaria con indiferencia—. Pero parece que, después de todo, tiene un poco de suerte, Profesor.

La mujer coloca un grueso libro sobre el escritorio.

—Esto acaba de llegar. Supongo que tiene recargo. Estudiantes irresponsables, profesores perezosos. Lo de siempre.

—¡Increíble, muchas gracias! —responde Harry. Y después sonríe, intentando ocultar su alivio—. Aprecio mucho lo que ha hecho hoy.

—Ha estudiado Runas Antiguas, ¿Profesor? —pregunta ella con suficiencia—. No pudo haberse graduado en Hogwarts sin aprender al menos un poco. El libro está escrito en Rúnico, _runas Marcomannic_ , traducidas del Futhark Anglosajón, para ser exactos.

A Harry se le cae el alma a los pies.

—No —admite entonces—. Debí haberme saltado esa clase durante séptimo año, mientras estaba derrotando a Voldemort —añade con cinismo, nada característico en su voz.

Livia Macauley parece no haber captado la indirecta.

—Me imagino que necesitará una barra de traducción, entonces —la mujer remueve detrás de su escritorio y le entrega a Harry un barrote plano y blancuzco, liso como el marfil—. Pase esto sobre el texto, lo traducirá a Inglés. Y ahora, si ya ha terminado de amenazarme, la biblioteca realmente tiene que cerrar.

Harry se coloca el libro bajo el brazo y sube las escaleras que llevan directo a su habitación, en donde abre el libro finalmente y lo coloca en la superficie deshecha de su cama. Después, pasa la barra de traducción sobre los extraños caracteres, y los mira retorcerse y transformarse en letras románicas frente a sus ojos.

  


_En el Solsticio de Invierno, cuando el día amanezca  
El Rey del Roble y el Rey del Acebo se comprometerán en una solemne batalla mágica  
El sol no retornará hasta que el Rey  del Roble haya ganado la Corona de ese año;  
Y el Rey del Acebo, lleno de todo su esplendor, sucumba._

  


Ausente, Harry afloja el agarre de la barra traductora, que se desliza de su mano totalmente inadvertida. Mañana, no habrá ninguna pantomima, ninguna farsa. Solemne batalla, sucumba, el significado de esas palabras es irrevocable.

Por el bien de toda Inglaterra, o simplemente para satisfacer alguna superstición sin sentido, él, el Rey del Roble, debe pelear con Draco Malfoy... y asesinarlo.

  


 

III.

Harry despierta antes del amanecer, temblando. Ya es muy tarde para cambiar de parecer. Ha estado pensando en ello toda la noche y ahora, para bien o para mal, sabe justo lo que tiene que hacer. No puede darle la espalda a lo que él sabe que es correcto.

Después de atizar la chimenea, se viste con rapidez usando una acogedora túnica de invierno. Odia tener que estar arriba cuando fuera todavía está oscuro. Ha estado nevando durante tres días seguidos, y puede oír el viento soplando y agitándose en el exterior. Harry recuerda entonces, qué bien se sentía despertar en una noche como ésta cuando aún estaba con Ginny; tener un cuerpo cálido y acogedor durmiendo a su lado.

Mientras abraza sus rodillas, le vienen a la mente otras noches de insomnio como ésta, la mayoría veladas en soledad. Cuando era un niño, solía despertar por el ruido de los ratones que vivían en la alacena; siendo adolescente, por las pesadillas y el dolor en la cicatriz. Durante el séptimo año, mientras acampaba con Ron y Hermione, solía dormir poco; al menos uno de los tres debía quedarse despierto, haciendo guardia en el exterior de la tienda, y usualmente era él, tratando de evitar el sufrimiento de sus amigos. Ya entrado en la edad adulta, pasaría algunas noches en vela preocupado por el bienestar de sus hijos o por la creciente separación entre él y su esposa. Durante su estancia en Hogwarts, el insomnio se ha convertido casi en un amigo; en un poco de tiempo extra para revisar rollos completos de pergamino, para leer, o para perderse entre sueños difusos de lo fue y de lo que pudo ser.

—¿Harry Potter? —un rostro femenino aparece sumergido de pronto en las brazas de la chimenea, las llamaradas centelleantes enmarcando sus bellas facciones. Harry trata de recordar dónde la ha visto antes; hay algo familiar en ella que justo ahora no logra reconocer. Y al mismo tiempo, la mujer no se parece a nadie que haya conocido con anterioridad. Tal vez es el contraste de su piel con el rubio cabello, que le rodea el rostro, lo que le indica que la dama no busca lucir atractiva; pero aún así, claramente lo es.

La mujer sale de la chimenea y sacude con soltura las cenizas de su túnica.

—Soy Soror Alcestis, pero puedes llamarme Alcestis. Acompáñame, debemos alistarte.

Alcestis es bastante alta, piensa Harry. Pero hay algo en la presencia femenina que lo anima a confiar en ella.

—De acuerdo —Harry arroja un puñado de polvos _Flú_ dentro de la chimenea y su silueta se confunde en el vertiginoso remolino de una verde llamarada.

  


 

IV.

Harry no reconoce el espacio que se forma de pronto a su alrededor, una pequeña y austera habitación sin ventanas. Pero se introduce en la tina de baño cuando Alcestis lo indica e incluso le permite bañarlo sin sentir pudor alguno.

—Debo hacer esto como parte de los Ritos —explica ella y él parece creerle; pues, después de todo, la mujer luce bastante convincente al respecto.

Después del baño, Alcestis lo rocía con aceites de olor suave y traza símbolos arcanos sobre su espalda con trozo de corteza que, según dice, proviene de la última celebración.

—Cuando todo termine, lo arrojaré al fuego —le dice ella—, para que el siguiente Rito conserve su poder.

Harry se viste con una túnica ligera de color verde bordada con finos hilos de oro, sus pies permanecen descalzos. Se está preparando la batalla, reconoce, y un profundo sentimiento de anticipación lo toma por sorpresa. Alcestis le ofrece una bebida caliente y dulzona en un cáliz de plata ornamental; el líquido azucarado se desliza por su garganta y una intensa calidez le embriaga hasta la punta de los pies.

—Estás listo —determina ella—. Puedo sentirlo.

Harry hace ademán de enfundar su varita.

—No —le dice Alcestis—. No la necesitarás ahí. El Rey Oscuro no la llevará tampoco.

Debe estar refiriéndose a Draco, conjetura él, aunque no ha pensado en él como un ser oscuro por un largo tiempo. Su falta de conocimiento comienza a ponerlo un poco nervioso. Si tan sólo hubiera pasado más tiempo traduciendo rúnico la noche anterior, habría averiguado que los Ritos debían llevarse a cabo sin usar las varitas; pero su exigua lectura había sido suficiente para hacerlo sentir enfermo.

Cuando Alcestis le trae una cesta con una pila de manzanas rojas, Harry sacude la cabeza.

—No tengo mucha hambre —protesta—. Estoy seguro de que no podría comer, aunque lo intentara.

Ella no responde y, en cambio se queda ahí, esperando; Harry toma la manzana que Alcestis le indica, tratando de no parecer grosero. Tan pronto como sus dedos la tocan, su cuerpo se pierde en la vorágine, flotando en la oscuridad.

  


 

V.

Justo a la mitad del vuelo, Harry se da cuenta de que Alcestis ha cogido el tallo de la manzana para trasladarse junto a él; la mujer lo suelta una vez que han llegado a su destino, y deja que Harry lo coloque con suavidad sobre el piso. Están dentro de lo que parece una rústica cabaña de madera, la tierra cubierta de césped se siente suave y cálida bajo sus pies. La habitación está caldeada por un fuego ligero que se calcina en un anticuado artilugio que hace las veces de chimenea. Ubicado en el centro de la sala, se encuentra un amplio círculo delimitado por rocas lisas y blancas.

Alceltis persigue su mirada.

—Aquí es donde se llevarán a cabo los Ritos —comenta solemne—. Tendrás diecisiete minutos para completarlos.

Alcestis toma el trozo de madera oscura que se ha colocado antes en el bolsillo de la túnica y con un suave encantamiento, lo arroja a la intensidad del fuego que parece resplandecer por un momento, pera después se desvanece como envuelto por una sombra gris.

Harry permanece rígido, atribulado por la situación. Todo comienza a parecer tan real e inminente, que incluso le sorprende que, a su lado, Alcestis no pueda escuchar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

La sacerdotisa, como Harry ha empezado a llamarla, le indica un camastro confortable cubierto con mantas y almohadas.

—Para después —le dice.

Luego, la mujer apunta hacia un pequeño gabinete.

—Encontrarás ahí lo que necesites. No te preocupes, todo saldrá estupendamente bien; de otro modo, no habrías sido elegido.

Antes de que Harry pudiera formular la pregunta que se muere por hacer, Alcestis agita la mano y desaparece.

  


 

VI.

Por un segundo, Harry se siente tentado a huir; aunque apenas tenga idea de dónde está y sus pies desnudos se congelen al salir. Así, se dirige con rapidez hacia la puerta; pero aunque lo intenta, la cerradura no cede. La habitación está cerrada desde el exterior.

Un rumor agudo rompe el mimetismo del silencio a sus espaldas. Draco Malfoy está parado ahí, sonriendo con satisfacción junto al camastro. Su túnica es del mismo tono verde que la de Harry, pero en cambio, brilla bordada con hilos plateados. En la frente, lleva marcada la silueta distintiva de la luna creciente.

Harry se sonroja siendo atrapado al intentar escapar.

—Sólo revisaba los alrededores. Ya sabes, viejos hábitos de Auror.

Draco camina directo hacia él y, en respuesta, su cuerpo se tensa por completo. Harry sitúa una mano a la altura de su pecho, para tratar de frenar su avance.

—No, espera. Necesito decirte algo.

Pero Draco no parece compartir su aprehensión. Y acunando con suavidad la barbilla de Harry entre sus manos, se inclina para depositar un beso sobre sus labios.

Es una ráfaga de infinito placer desbordado; justo como la de su primer beso. Pero Harry jamás se permitiría besar a un hombre que sólo se prostituye para comprar un poco de tiempo extra. Y por eso lo aleja con firmeza, haciendo que Draco se tambalee dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No tienes que hacer esto para persuadirme de que no lo haga —le advierte con rapidez, intentando deshacerse del nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta—. He decidido que no lo haré de todas formas. Incluso si eso significa que moriremos de hambre.

Draco abre los ojos con sorpresa, sus iris lucen tan claros como un día de primavera.

—¿Cómo lograría persuadirte con eso? ¿Y por qué piensas no querría hacerlo? Estoy aquí, ¿no es cierto?

Harry lo mira con severidad.

—¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry! No voy a rogar por esto. Pero sí, lo quiero. Y por tu comportamiento, la semana pasada, pensaría que tú también.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —chilla Harry con desesperación—. ¿No sabes que... lo que tengo que... lo que quieren que… —ni siquiera puede obligarse a decirlo.

Draco le da una mirada suave, que deja traslucir un poco su indignación.

—Estoy familiarizado con tu papel y con el mío —dice—. Los Ritos del Solsticio se discutieron en algún momento en Historia de la Magia. Contrariamente a ti, yo nunca tomé esa clase como una oportunidad para un poco de sueño extra.

—Draco, escucha —murmura Harry implorante—. No me importa lo que me suceda si no sigo con esto. No me importa si por ello la mitad del mundo no tiene qué comer. Ni siquiera me preocupa si me mandan a Azkaban de por vida. Por última vez: no te mataré. Me niego a hacerlo.

Inesperadamente, Draco sonríe. Un momento después, está riendo tan fuerte que Harry, descolocado e inmóvil, no puede recordar alguna vez haberlo visto así. Su cuerpo se estremece tan violentamente, que al poco tiempo se detiene tratando de controlarse a sí mismo. Y finalmente, se encuentra rodando sobre el césped en un vano intento por disimular su creciente alegría.

Evidentemente, Malfoy ha perdido la cabeza. Ni siquiera parece preocupado por dañar sus ropas, lo cual sugiere un daño cerebral bastante serio.

—No te burles. Esto no es gracioso —dice Harry con gravedad. No puede imaginar la sarta de mentiras que le han contado a Draco para asegurar su sacrificio voluntario.

—Sí lo es —responde Draco en un jadeo, recargándose sobre un costado—. Porque... ¿Harry?

—¿Sí?

—No tienes que matarme, _literalmente_. Pensé que lo sabías. Es más como... uhm, lo que los Frances llaman ‘la pequeña muerte’. Llevarme al orgasmo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que fuiste víctima de un error de traducción, maldito bastardo de educado por Muggles —se burla Draco.

Harry lo observa con lentitud, y después sus labios se curvan incapaces de resistir el contagioso entusiasmo del otro.

—Esa maldita bruja y su inútil barra de traducción. ¡La asesinaré! —Harry se rinde por completo y después se ríe y se ríe hasta que sus músculos abdominales ruegan por un descanso; al final, termina jadeando, tendido en el césped junto a Draco.

—Draco —dice él, una vez que los últimos vestigios de risa han desaparecido por completo— ¿fuiste tú quien tomó todos los libros sobre los Ritos de la biblioteca?

—Posiblemente.

—Hmmph, pensé que sabías todo sobre ellos por tu impresionante habilidad escolar en Historia de la Magia —comenta Harry.

—Púdrete, Potter. Nunca está de más estar preparado.

—Bueno, entonces ayúdame a aclarar algunos puntos. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer para salvarnos del hambre y todo eso?

—Como dije, tienes que llevarme al orgasmo —su sonrisa es cálida y seductora.

El pulso de Harry se acelera por la anticipación. Su creciente erección se insinúa altiva por el frente de su túnica y él no se detiene para tratar de ocultarla.

—Eso puedo hacerlo —logra balbucear.

La sonrisa de Draco se amplía, y se incorpora para acercarse a Harry otra vez; pero se detiene cuando una destellante columna de luz se extiende a través de la claraboya del techo, iluminando el círculo de rocas blancas.

—Ahora —indica—. Tenemos diecisiete minutos.

Ambos se levantan sobre sus pies y se dirigen hacia el círculo, colocándose justo debajo del rayo de luz.

—Espera un momento —murmura Harry sin aliento, deslizándose con rapidez hacia el armario. _Todo lo que necesites está aquí_. Al principio, había pensado que el gabinete estaría lleno de armas primitivas; pero en vez de eso, se encuentra una variedad de frascos y tubos diminutos alineados con gran cuidado sobre las estanterías. Tomando unos cuantos en brazos, se apresurar a llegar al círculo, donde Draco continúa en su posición, esperando.

—¿Cómo...? —comienza a preguntar, pero Draco está besándolo de nuevo; sus labios dulces y su boca tienen el mismo sabor del brebaje que Harry ha bebido antes de venir aquí. Diecisiete minutos, y no hay tiempo que perder: pronto se deshacen de las túnicas y se encuentran desnudos, frente a frente.

—Quiero chupártela —susurra Harry y su boca se hace agua por la necesidad. El miembro de Draco luce bellamente erecto, elevándose sobre su ingle como el largo tallo de una flor. La punta está ligeramente afilada, como si hubiese sido alejada después de mucho lamerla; justo lo que necesita una boca hambrienta como la de Harry.

Poniéndose de rodillas, Harry coloca los brazos firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Y muerde sus muslos de arriba a abajo con suavidad, antes de hundir por completo el rostro en su entrepierna —donde el vello rizado es apenas más oscuro que el que cubre su rubia cabeza. Harry se intoxica de aquella esencia, frotando el pene gentilmente con la punta de su nariz; con los labios, acaricia la piel tersa de sus testículos, mientras sus brazos rodean las piernas temblorosas.

Cada gemido impaciente que logra arrancarle a Draco, lo llena de una salvaje fogosidad; por el conocimiento de que él es el único responsable de hacer que Draco pierda el control.

—Te quiero ahora —jadea, y se recuerda forzosamente que no debe correrse antes que Draco.

Adora la forma en que su miembro se yergue orgulloso frente a él, su piel delicada y susurrante— la forma erótica en que se estremece por su roce y se eleva en su boca cuando lo muerde. Algunas veces, lo deja deslizarse hacia fuera y le permite curvarse entre sus manos antes de introducirlo y volver a chuparlo otra vez, sólo para escuchar a Draco gemir y sentirlo presionar sus caderas contra su boca. Harry desliza sus manos por su entrepierna, frotando rudamente y estrujando la piel madura de sus nalgas, y luego vuelve a chuparlo un poco más.

La respiración de Draco se acelera hasta que no hace más que jadear a través de sus labios entreabiertos; y el vaivén de sus caderas, empujando su miembro en la boca de Harry, se incrementa con urgente desesperación. Intuyendo que Draco está a punto de correrse, Harry echa la cabeza hacia atrás, succionando fuertemente mientras se retira y desliza el pene de Draco fuera de su boca, concentrándose al mismo tiempo en no sucumbir ante sus gemidos de protesta. Harry lo toma de nuevo con ambas manos, frotándolo otra vez, rápido más rápido, hasta que la espalda de Draco se arquea y su boca grita, su semilla derramándose con fuerza sobre el puño de Harry.

Harry retira sus dedos empapados del miembro de Draco, que todavía está duro. Y sacude las manos, dejando que las gotas pegajosas se deslicen hasta manchar el suelo.

—Eso debería ser suficiente —dice con voz ronca.

—Mmhmm —consiente Draco después de una pausa. Luego, se arrodilla junto a Harry, aún intentando recuperar el aliento.

Un pequeño estremecimiento de placer recorre el miembro de Harry, que toma la base con una mano esperando prolongar su satisfacción.

—Date la vuelta —ordena.

Draco le dirige una mirada interrogante, pero se gira sobre sus rodillas hasta darle la espalda. Y no puede resistir el gentil toque de Harry, cuando éste lo urge a colocarse sobre sus palmas.

—Oh —Harry suspira, mientras le acaricia el trasero con ambas manos. Luego, se inclina y traza un camino con la lengua entre sus nalgas, mojando el fino vello rubio que crece alineado en la hendidura. La lengua de Harry se tensa y presiona hacia adentro intentando embriagarse de su sabor acidulado; Draco también suspira, y su cuerpo se estremece y se rinde bajo el toque de su piel.

Inundado por un anhelo insoportable, Harry se acerca gateando hacia la periferia del círculo, su erección se alza rígida frente a él. Y, entendiendo finalmente su propósito, elige uno de los frascos que momentos antes ha obtenido del armario. Después, aplicando una generosa cantidad del bálsamo aceitoso sobre la cabeza de su palpitante erección, se coloca detrás de Draco —que permanece inmóvil en su posición a cuatro patas. Todavía de rodillas, empuja y golpea la punta de su miembro contra la entrada de Draco, gruñendo, y también deseando que sea posible la penetración.

—Así —murmura Draco suavemente, y se gira sobre su costado para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, facilitando su intrusión hasta que la mitad de su miembro está dentro. Pacientemente, se mueve arriba y abajo con un ritmo lánguido, dejando que su trasero se deslice lentamente hasta que sus músculos se relajan lo suficiente para permitirle empalarse sobre el regazo de Harry y alojar toda la longitud de su pene en la cálida estrechez de su canal. Mientras la iluminación palidece y la columna de luz se aleja del círculo, Harry se muerde los labios y envuelve a Draco entre sus brazos, asiéndolo firmemente para correrse con fuerza en su interior.

  


 

VII.

Cuando Harry despierta por primera vez, está recostado sobre el camastro dispuesto en una esquina de la cabaña, acurrucado en los brazos de Draco. Por su parte, Draco se entretiene recorriendo con sus dedos las hebras oscuras de su cabello, acariciando ligeramente su cuero cabelludo.

—Draco —dice Harry, acomodándose para poder girar y quedar frente a él—, ¿por qué no me dejaste besarte antes?

Draco lo besa en la frente.

—No quise disipar el poder de los Ritos desperdiciando energía antes de tiempo. ¿Te habrías sentido satisfecho sólo con un beso?

—Supongo que no —concede Harry, encogiéndose en el pecho de Draco. El tacto delicado de una cicatriz se tensa contra su mejilla, y él se estremece, asustado todavía por la idea de que Draco habría podido desangrarse hasta la muerte, veinte años atrás, por su causa. Aunque le parece muy poco como compensación, Harry levanta la cabeza para besar la cicatriz, lamiendo la longitud y la textura de la línea, que ahora es casi transparente.

Si Draco intuye su remordimiento, no lo demuestra.

—Siento como si nosotros fuésemos las únicas personas en el mundo —susurra, y Harry reposa la cabeza sobre su pecho otra vez, rindiéndose en un delicioso sopor.

Antes de que despierte por segunda vez, Harry sueña. Williamson y él están investigando una antigua y pequeña tienda de curiosidades, cuyos propietarios son sospechosos de traficar reliquias oscuras del tiempo antes de la guerra. Williamson revisa el lugar discretamente, mientras Harry interroga al dependiente.

El propietario de la tienda contesta evasivo las preguntas de Harry, que comienza a removerse con impaciencia cuando siente algo duro enterrarse en su espalda. Se gira a mitad de la oración sólo para encontrarse con un armario de aspecto funesto, inmóvil e inanimado.

El dependiente parece confundido, y Harry continúa interrogándolo como si nada inusual hubiese pasado. Efectivamente, siente algo detrás, empujándolo, pero sabe con certeza no hay nada ahí. Pero de pronto siente que el borde trasero de su túnica está siendo levantado, y luego —oh, Merlín— oh, justo ahí, _ahí_ —.

Y es traído de vuelta al mundo real; los suaves y aceitosos dedos de Drao se deslizan dentro de su ano, uno, luego dos, y después son tres, hasta que Harry se encuentra prácticamente temblando por el inmenso placer.

—Por favor —se escucha a sí mismo decir, su voz a punto de romperse—. Por favor.

Y en un instante, Draco se está empujando dentro de él; por dentro, quema, siente el miembro de Draco rasgando su interior, pero quiere más; lo quiere todo. Desea ser tomado, poseído; pero está terriblemente asustado. No por el dolor, pues puede lidiar con el daño físico, más bien porque se siente más vulnerable de lo que ha estado en toda su vida, frágil, al descubierto. Harry jamás se había ofrecido así a nadie más, ni siquiera para Ginny, y siente un repentino dejo de compasión por su ex-esposa, comprendiendo entonces cuán solitaria debió sentirse para traicionarlo de esa forma. Si sólo hubiera escuchado, en vez de gritar y discutir. Si sólo se hubiese permitido amar y ser amado…

Calmándose al fin, comienza a abrirse, a permitirle a Draco la entrada. Harry mueve las caderas mientras se dejar ir en este vals tan íntimo, algunas veces guiando, y otras sólo siguiendo el paso, hasta que le es imposible reconocer dónde empieza Draco y dónde termina él. El clímax, cuando llega, es más dulce que el primero, pero dura más, y él se desliza en ese suplicio suave, mientras siente el caliente miembro de Draco explotando dentro de él.

La tercera vez que despierta, Harry se incorpora hasta quedar sentado. Draco continúa dormido, y él no puede resistir la tentación de recorrer la curva de sus pies desnudos. Deslizando su tobillo delicadamente, repasa el arco elevado de Draco y traza el camino hasta los dedos de sus pies, consciente de lo bien que eso debe sentirse. Toma unos cuantos segundos que Draco abra los ojos y suspire feliz y somnoliento.

—Hay algo que he intentado decirte —dice Harry cuando ve a Draco despierto—. La semana pasada, vi a Scorpius con Hugo Weasley, y...

—Lo sé.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, desde hace seis meses. Y, gracias a ti, ahora soy oficialmente un hipócrita si critico a mi hijo por salir con un mestizo —responde Draco regalándole una sonrisa perezosa.

Harry le sonríe de vuelta, y luego su semblante se torna serio.

—No te había comentado esto, pero hubo una ocasión, años atrás, en que pensé que era gay.

—Sí, lo confesaste aquella noche en el pub —dice Draco distraídamente, elevando uno de sus pies para animar a Harry a besarlo.

—No, me refiero a... antes. En Hogwarts, durante el sexto curso. Fue cuando entré al lavabo de Myrtle y te encontré ahí… antes de... ya sabes.

—Y querías tomarme justo ahí, en ese momento —dice Draco con humor.

—Las cosas no fueron así —insiste Harry, el registro de su voz subiendo con una emoción desconocida—. Te veías tan perdido. Y por primera vez, no fui capaz de odiarte. Te vi sólo como un ser humano, Draco, lleno de dudas y miedos; de amor y odio. Y entonces descubrí que las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes entre nosotros. Pero era demasiado tarde.

—No es demasiado tarde —protesta Draco, mientras se incorpora y besa la mejilla de Harry—. Esta oportunidad nunca habría sido más perfecta.

—Tal vez —conviene Harry—. Pero estabas en lo correcto. Yo te quería. Podrías haberte arrojado a mis brazos justo en ese momento, y yo no me habría negado.

Levantando un mechón de cabello oscuro, Draco sitúa su boca junto al oído de Harry.

—Me arrojé a tus brazos en aquella ocasión, ¿recuerdas? Cuando estábamos montados sobre tu escoba durante el incendio de Hogwarts —murmura él, y su aliento es apenas una brisa suave que acaricia la piel—. Hundí el rostro en tu cabello para no inhalar el humo, para llenarme de… mmmm, esa esencia Potter.

Harry sonríe.

—Si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en salvar tu vida y la de todos los demás, tal vez habría tenido una erección masiva.

Draco se ríe otra vez.

—Y si yo no hubiera estado completamente aterrorizado, tal vez habrías sentido la mía —farfulla feliz.

—Sí, y entonces nos habríamos estrellado y calcinado en el fuego. ¡Muy bueno, Malfoy! —responde Harry, uniéndose a la invitante risa de Draco—. Por primera vez.

El tintineo bajo de tres campanas, los deja mirándose en shock el uno al otro al no imaginar que su idilio terminaría tan pronto. Alcanzan sus túnicas ceremoniales, que se encuentran todavía esparcidas cerca del círculo. Tan pronto logran cubrirse, las asistentes aparecen.

Involuntariamente, Harry contiene el aliento, negándose a creer lo que sus ojos ven. Su exclamación de reconocimiento casi se sobrepone al chillido indignado que emite Draco.

— _¡Alcie!_

Las dos mujeres intercambian una mirada de entendimiento; y luego, es Luna Lovegood quien lanza un pequeño grito.

—¡Harry! Justo he recibido la Orden, ¿no es eso emocionante? ¡Ahora soy Soror Luna! ¡Y hola otra vez, Draco! Fue estupendo, ¿no es cierto? ¡Te dije que todo iría bien!

Alcestis se permite componer una sonrisa.

—Draco. Es bueno verte otra vez, como siempre, cariño —no hay señal alguna de ironía en la tranquilidad de su voz—. Felicidades a los dos por completar los Ritos.

Harry la mira; y, por segunda vez, no puede evitar el sentimiento de familiaridad que ella le produce. Ninguna compañera del trabajo, o sospechosa en algún caso, entonces, ¿quién es? Está seguro de haber visto a una mujer de su estatura con anterioridad, una mujer con ese tono rubio y tan peculiar que tiene en el cabello… y entonces recuerda.

—¡Eres la madre de Scorpius! —sentencia triunfal.

—Sí, por supuesto. Y he oído que tú eres uno de sus profesores favoritos.

—Sí, por supuesto —dice Harry con una sonrisa—. A diferencia del Tirano de los Deberes, que está por allá —. Él y Alcestis comparten una risita, mientras Draco intenta lucir irritado; cuando el momento pasa, se sumergen en un silencio enrarecido.

Envalentonado por la camaradería, Harry decide hablar sobre algo que ha estado molestándolo gran parte del día.

—Hey, Luna —comienza—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¡Claro, estamos aquí para ayudar!

—Exactamente, ¿qué tenía la poción que nos hicieron beber?

Luna sonríe.

—Soror Alcestis fue quien la hizo —responde orgullosa, como si la hubiese preparado ella misma.

—No era una poción —interviene Alcestis, luciendo un poco apenada—. Era sólo _wassail_ caliente, sidra de calabaza con canela y nuez moscada. Pensé que sería agradable para un día frío como este. Tomé un vaso yo misma esta mañana.

Harry mira a Draco sorprendido, y luego a las dos asistentes.

—Entonces, ¿sólo era jugo? ¿No añadiste algo para mejorar... eh... la actuación? —sus mejillas se tornan rojas; y el simple hecho de saber que está sonrojándose, lo hace sonrojarse aún más. Draco toma su mano y la aprieta.

Las mujeres pretenden no notar su incomodidad.

—No queríamos que se deshidrataran al final —exclama Luna sonriente—. Y eso hizo el truco, ¿no?

  


 

VIII.

Alcestis aparece a Harry de vuelta en la cámara sin ventanas, donde puede tomar otro baño, ésta vez a solas. La bruja lo provee con vestimenta nueva y más gruesa: una elegante túnica confeccionada en seda y terciopelo en un vivaz tono de verde. "Y ahora, la coronación," dice ella, mientras lo guía hasta la puerta.

Ya que sólo se ha Aparecido fuera de la habitación una vez, Harry no está muy seguro de qué encontrará detrás; pero no se sorprende cuando las puertas se abren para revelar un gran espacio abierto tras bastidores. Algunas brujas se reúnen en pequeños grupos, cubiertas con túnicas grises similares a las de Luna y Alcestis. Antes de completar los Ritos, Alcestis le ha hablado de lo que debe hacer ahí. Y, por lo poco que recuerda, sabe que debe presentarse a sí mismo y dar un discurso o algo parecido; luego ella había mencionado algo acerca de una ceremonia, seguida de un banquete, música y baile.

La oscuridad del cielo y la luminosidad de las estrellas asombran a Harry cuando se detiene en el marco brillante de la puerta. No se había dado cuenta antes de que Draco y él habían estado dentro durante tanto tiempo; pero además, éste es el día más corto de todo el año. Ha dejado de nevar y el aire es extremadamente frío y transparente. El viento se ha detenido por completo, pero el sonido distante del murmullo desnudo de los árboles todavía se escucha en el exterior.

Harry está mirando a un silencioso mar de personas ahí afuera, muchas de ellas sostienen una vela blanca encendida; y sostiene el aliento por unos cuantos segundos cuando escucha pasos acercarse desde el lado contrario. Draco emerge de repente, como una luz brillante, envuelto en una túnica carmesí, una gruesa corona de hojas de acebo y moras adorna su frente. En la mano, sostiene una tiara tejida con lo que parecen hiedra y hojas de roble.

Vestido de rojo, Draco se ve increíblemente atractivo; el color acentúa el tono pálido de su piel. Harry quiere correr a sus brazos, pero se dirige hacia él caminando tranquilo, impresionado y feliz.

Mirando a la audiencia, localiza a Felicia y a Neville que están de pie junto al escenario; el brazo de Neville se posa orgulloso sobre los hombros de Felicia, y Harry se da cuenta de que han estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo. Ginny está ahí también, reclinada sobre el pecho firme de Clive Fleming. Capturando su mirada, Fleming sonríe con suficiencia mientras Harry levanta el pulgar. Ya ha decidido que no va a estrangularlo, después de todo.

Draco sostiene la tiara en el aire, y Harry comprende que tiene que arrodillarse ante él. Él es quien está de rodillas, pero es Draco el que está dimitiendo, liberando su poder mientras lo corona el Rey del Año Nuevo. La multitud ruge, rompiendo entre aplausos los gritos de "¡Io, Saturnalia!" y otras exclamaciones avivadas.

Harry se levanta para estrechar la mano de Draco y cuando sus dedos se entrelazan, lo sostiene por un momento más largo de lo necesario, escuchando el corazón de su amante latir excitado debajo de su túnica. Discretamente, susurra en el oído de Draco lo que ha querido decir por tanto tiempo.

Pasan al menos cinco segundos agonizantes, y el corazón de Harry salta con aprehensión. Tal vez es sólo la magia poderosa de los Ritos; tal vez es sólo un sueño, bello e imposible. Harry espera que ninguno de los dos esté haciéndolo sentir de esta manera.

Draco se retira dando un paso atrás. Una sonrisa tímida e irresistible comienza a componerse sobre sus labios, formando pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Su mirada se encuentra con la anhelante de Harry, y luego asiente. Suavemente la primera vez, pero con firmeza, como si estuviera confirmando un Voto Inquebrantable; Harry sonríe de vuelta, ansioso de comenzar la larga noche de amor que les espera.

  
 **

EPÍLOGO: EL DÍA SIGUIENTE

**   


Incluso con la ayuda de la magia, hacer la limpieza siempre es la parte menos placentera de los Ritos del Solsticio. Aún así, Luna Lovegood parece más alegre que nunca, silbando mientras se dirige a las esquinas oscuras de la cabaña para realizar hechizos para quitar el polvo.

—Y pensar que Harry Potter sospechó que pusimos Poción Vigorizante en su copa de _wassail_ —le dice Alcestis malhumorada—. Oí que había crecido con Muggles —añade resoplando.

Luna levanta un bulto ardiente de salvia y lo agita de manera ausente, purificando el aire.

—Ah, esos dos no habrían necesitado nada como eso —dice ella—. Han estado enamorados desde el colegio. Incluso si nunca hicieron algo al respecto, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Alcestis le lanza una mirada severa.

—No habrás... añadido ningún ingrediente a la poción, ¿verdad?

Luna deja la salvia, transformándola en una fragante nube de humo. Cuando contesta, lo hace mirando sus manos.

—Algunas hojas de _Sereona Repens_ , tal vez —murmura—. Y unas cuantas gotas de _Tríbulus Terrestris_ para darle sabor.

Los ojos de Alcestis se agrandan mientras mira a Luna fijamente, rindiéndose a la revelación.

—¡Soror! ¿Sabes cuál es el efecto de esas plantas en un mago?

Luna la mira otra vez con una sonrisa paciente en los labios, como si su mentor fuera un niño pequeño que necesita iluminación.

—Claro que lo sé. Siempre me encargo de tener la mayor cantidad de información posible —dice ella—. Después de todo, ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que cualquier bebé concebido durante los Ritos sería una doble bendición?

  
 _

Finite

_   



End file.
